


asylum visit

by Firestorm0108



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us, Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 37,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: inspired by 'tell me a story' by shauds its really good and you should check it out.Feel free to ask any questions about cannon and non-cannon stuff I've tried to include alot of different DC titles such as injustice, under the red hood and Arkham Knight so if you get confused or notice something I've done wrong just comment and I'll reply





	1. forgot to add chapter till this part, sorry :/

Jason was lying on his bed in Arkham, it wasn't really a bed more a very small sheet on top of a solid cast iron frame which was crazily uncomfortable but he laid there because there wasn't much else to do. This had been his life for 5 months 2 weeks 4 days, not that he was counting. He’d been in solitary for most of that time, when he was first admitted the suicide rate went up ten fold and the guards realised the only solution was to put Jason into solitary so he wouldn't scare the other ‘patients’ and Jason was content laying on his bed for now. That was until he was interrupted. 

Three loud bangs in the door cut through the harsh silence, Jason gave hint he heard or cared about it as his door slid open “Hood, you have a visitor” the guard said as Jason glanced at him causing the composure to drop and the guard to shake slightly “you really think that's a good idea?” Jason said as the guard looked anywhere that wasn't forcing him to look directly at Jason. “It's one of the bats” the guard said as Jason cracked his knuckles “hard pass” he said as he laid back down and felt a presents enter the room “that's not very nice hood” an unfamiliar voice spoke as Jason sighed and kept his eyes closed as he felt something thrown at him as he caught it out of reflex he slightly opened his right eye it was a brown paper bag “it's a gift” she said as he dropped the bag onto his chest and put his hand back behind his head. “If you get any closer to that door you might just phase through it” he scowled with his eyes still closed, trained as he was he knew how to see his opponent's without actually seeing them. 

She walked through Arkham convinced that she needed to talk to him, and that he was the only one who would understand her. Babs had told her she was stupid, that Jason Todd was a psychopath, and constantly reminded her how far out of her weight and skill class and that Jason could kill her before she stepped foot in the door of his cell and how much he hated anyone and anything connected to their family. But on some level she couldn't explain she needed to see him, to see how someone batman trusted and trained became the biggest crime lord in the city. She read his file he was crazy skilled in as many fighting styles as batman and been trained by as many people. 

As she walked down the corridor she was nervous but she forced herself to walk forward. When the cell door opened she saw the guard posture go from relaxed to tensed as Jason did nothing but look at him, he inspired that much fear with a simple look sent shivers down her spine as she walked passed the guard and stood at the door as it closed behind her making her feel trapped and out of her depth, she threw a bag with a double cheese burger in it, Dick suggested it saying that it might help her get non-killed by hood which she thought was a goal of the session. 

Jason laid on his ‘bed’ and didn't move hoping that she would just go away “that was pretty cool” she said as she nodded to the door “that was batman levels of fear” she said as she leaned against the door as he sighed as the warm bag lay against his chest “you don't scare me you know” she said as he twitched his right hand and she flinched on the other side of the room “i'm sure” he said as he looked at her “you've got 20 seconds” he said “then i break your neck, mostly to just piss off Bruce” he said as she tried to step further back towards the door but her back was already pressing against it. “You never kill innocent” she said only half sure as he went back to having his eyes closed pretending he was asleep. “I got you food, like real actual food the least you could do is not kill me” she said as Jason remained still “5 seconds” he said as she held her ground she counted to five in her head and froze, tensing every muscle she had as he, still did nothing. “I knew it” she said in triumph as he didn't move an inch just continued to breathe calmly as though he was asleep. “You better not of fallen asleep while you were threatening to kill me?” she said as he didn't react in the slightest “you're a real dick” she said before thinking “and by dick i don't mean Dick but dick” she said as she through her hands up in defeat “oh you known what i mean” she said as she thought she saw the slightest twitch from the corner of his mouth. “Stop being a not Dick dick” she said as he didn't react again as she steadied herself and took a couple steps forward “you get one question” he said as she went to take another step “i'm guessing you have a question ask then leave” he said his voice was void of any level of emotion “i...uh...you use to be a robin” she said as he nodded “yes now leave” he said as she looked at him “wait that didn't count as a question” she said as he just laid there again unmoving except his stead, deep breaths. “That was just me confirming what i already knew” she said as Jason raised his left hand above his head and and slammed it against the wall three times as the door opened and the guard looked in “uh, you're still alive” he muttered as she looked at Jason who went back to pretend sleep as she walked out realising that at least for tonight she had lost. 

“He barely registered i was there” Steph said over the comms as Barbara was running the computers “like who does he think he is?” steph continued as Barbara just rolled her eyes “i'm not just some girl who wanted to meet red hood” she said on a roll now “i am batgirl, i'm kinda a big deal” she said as Barbara laughed “if you don't say so yourself” she commented as Steph just said “but you get what i mean” she said as Barbara shrugged “Jason is a clinical psychopath who was tortured by the joker and trained by batman, the league and all the top killer Thalia could find” she said as Steph just finished her rounds as batgirl and was arriving at the clocktower as the elevator opened and they were face to face “what does that have to do with anything?” she asked as Barbara looked at her “it means Bruce could storm in there break all of his bones beat him to oblivion and Jason wouldn't be the littlest bit intimidated so just being batgirl isn't going to gain you any kind of ground against him” she said as Steph removed her mask “so what you're saying i should give up?” Steph said as Barbara nodded “that's what we’ve all been saying you just didn't want to listen” she said as Steph just thought “why have you given up on him?” she asked as Barbara looked shocked “what?” she asked offended and Steph realised she overstepped but she couldn't do anything about it now “none of you have been to visit him, i thought he was like a brother to you all” she said as Barbara had a tear in the corner of her eye “he was like a brother to us, he was family but he came back broken, he stabbed Tim and almost killed Bruce and we knew he was to far gone” she said as Steph looked at her and shook her head refusing to say anything else she just turned and walked away.  



	2. attempt two

============

Jason was laying on his bed thinking, he was trained by batman which was a bad thing when you had a lot of free time because your brain took it as an excuse to go into overdrive and think about anything and everything, Jason currently had 12 escape plans and at least 5 back up plans for each escape plan, Jason didn't really want to escape just yet, he was waiting for something important. As he was planning a perfect way to take out the batfamily, it was a fun mental exercise, he was interrupted again as the door swung open and the same guard stood looking at him, Jason thought his name was Martins or something that, “it's batgirl again” he said his voice almost a whisper as Jason sat up on his bed and got up causing the guard to draw his gun which made Jason chuckle “if i wanted you dead that gun wouldn't stop me” Jason said as he remained exactly where he stood from the bed “but if you let batgirl in here i will end you in the worst way humanly possible” he said as the guard gulped and went to close the door again as batgirl shot inside as the guard tried to protest Steph just winked and closed the door behind herself “you realise you just killed him right?” Jason said as he laid back on his bed putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes again “you won't kill him” she said as he scoffed “if you mean to play the innocent card again i'll warn you he’s he's so far in dents pocket that when he moves i'm surprised Dent doesn't moan” he said as she tensed “if you kill him i'll make sure you never get out of this place” she threatened but they both knew it was empty, he was a better tactician than she was any plan she would prevent would just give him new opportunities and if he wanted to he would get out. “Why haven't you escaped” she asked as he pretended she wasn't there “you've clearly got the batknowlage” she said smiling at her use of the word ‘bat’ added to any other words which the family seems to think is logical. Jason just laid there as she looked at her watch “fine i have to go, stop being a dick next time i get here ok?” she said the last bit with happiness and enthusiasm which made him smile after the door had closed. 

She arrived again the next day to the same to another warm welcome of a death threat to which she replied “i see the guards still breathing” she said as Jason shrugged “i told Dent he works for Penguin” as he looked at her “no point getting my own hands dirty” as he rested back on the pillow and pretended he was asleep “why are you like this” she asked as he laid still with his steady breathing the only indication he was still alive, she sat on the edge of his bed, not taking her eyes of him for a second as she just sighs. “Me?” she asked as if Jason initiated the conversation “mine all started with my dad” she said as she sighed again “he was a B class villain called clue master” she said knowing that Jason knew him, he helped Batman put him away, “he was a bit of an ass” she said as shifted her weight on the bed not losing her sight from Jason for less than a second “so i became spoiler” she said with false happiness “and i spent my time ruining all of his plans, till batman saw i had potential, he recruited me” she said as he sighed “why aren't i killing you yet?” he asked as more to himself then Steph as she acted thought she didn't care what he said “anyway Bruce brought me into the fold then a while later blackmask got a hold of me…” she didn't continue from there that wound was still too fresh “anyway your turn” she said as he didn't so much as acknowledge she was there as she got up “find but you a really boring crime lord” she said as she banged on the door and it didn't open, she felt a little panic as she did it again, nothing happen “why aren't they coming?” she asked as he reached his left arm up and smashed it against the wall causing the door to open with a guard on the other side “sorry batgirl one of the other guards we're stabbed by a member of twoface’s crew they said as batgirl looked at Jason and he didn't move “this was you” she said as he didn’t move “good to see you believe what the batbrood say about me” was all he had to say as she took a step forward and realised that no matter what she did Jason would still have the advantage so she stormed out.

“Can you believe that” Steph said as Dick who was currently on the batcomputer “he's many things Steph” Dick replied as he typed away quickly “but he doesn't bluff” he said as he twitched slightly before smiling “he was like that as a kid as well?” he said as Steph found herself asking “what was he like? As a kid” as Dick swiveled on his chair to look at her “he was a lot like you, before he died” he said as she looked at him “is that good?” she asked as Dick shrugged “he had raw talent, more than me and maybe more than Tim, but he had a view on the world” Dick said trying to phrase it correctly “when he was a child it wasn't really a happy time for him, he never really spoke about it but it forced him to be more violent with the criminals, he never truly accepted Bruce’s morals and when he came back he saw the world as black and white, and that the white always lost so maybe it took evil to kill evil and that's how he is what he is.” Steph listened to Dick but only kind of understood what he meant “do you hate him?” Steph asked as Dick thought for a minute as he smiled “i tried, after the whole Arkham Knight thing i really tried” he said as he looked at Steph “but thinking about what he must of gone through when he was tortured by joker for a whole year, than to die like that, the whole time begging for Bruce to come and rescue him, i kind of understand why he did it, i don't condone it but i understand why” he said as he leaned back in his chair “in the end of the day he went against all of us, so no i don't hate him but i can't love him either” Dick said as he twirled around in his chair ending the conversation. 

Steph went out on patrol after that, she realised it was probably a bad idea her mind was somewhere else. How could a robin of turned out so bad? She kept asking herself as a question appeared in the deepest corner of her mind ‘is he really as bad as everyone said’ she thought as she got a call from Barbara over the monitor “there's a robbery in progress two blocks from you” she said as Steph shot through the streets on her bike.the robbery was relatively small in gotham terms it was a small bank branch, her thermal lenses said there were three criminals and two hostages, she could do this. She snuck in through the back door using her thermals she knew there was two in the safe, they didn't stand a chance with surprise on her side as she hit the pressure point on the first as he went down she was already choking the other one out as she laid him on the floor and cable tied both their hands and feet together. That left only one by her count as she turned her visor off, he would be with the hostages she snuck around the corner as she saw him she grabbed a pen from the counter and threw it to the other side of the room, which to thug logic made him look where she took the opportunity to tackle him from behind and slam his head into the ground knocking him out cold. She turned to the hostages and untied them giving them the ‘you're safe now’ line she repeated so much it kinda lost meaning in a way as one of the hostages pulled out a knife and stabbed her in her side as she cried out she slammed her head back breaking his nose and turned around slamming his head in the counter as she grabbed at the knife still in her back as she yanked it out with a small scream of pain, she restrained the rest of the criminals and left.

She stumbled into the clocktower where Tim saw her and caught her as she fell “oh by the way” she said with a faint laugh “the robbery i was on, yeah there was a fourth guy with a sharp knife” she said as Tim carried her over to the couch and set to work on first aid. “No vital organs were struck but it did slice a part of your muscle so don't over strain your right arm to much or it will get much much worse” he said as she laughed “how much worse could being stabbed get?” she asked sarcastically as Tim shrugged “partial if not total paralysis of you're right arm and part of your back” he answered seriously as she gulped and looked at Barbara “his bedside manner is terrible” as Barbara nodded “it's all the book smarts, screws with his empathy” Barbara finished as Tim looked at her scowling and she winked at him as Steph laughed. “Just take a couple weeks and see how it is” he said bandaging her up “and nothing stupid” he said as she laughed “subtle” she replied knowing he meant Jason. “Why do you even go there?” Tim asked as Steph shrugged “it's like a case study, i want to see how a robin, someone batman trusted went bad” she replied as Tim walked over to the console and pressed a couple of keys “there is literally pages on Jason in here you don't need to see him” he said as she shrugged “written by Bruce who he betrayed, Barbara he kidnapped, you he stabbed and Dick who doesn't like him it's not like you guys aren't bias” she said as Tim went to say something as Barbara interrupted “what Tim was going to say is Jason is highly trained and unstable, even at 100% it's dangerous to be close to him, he went toe to toe with Batman a couple times” and Steph nodded “it's true he's out of my league but i've been there three times and he hasn't so much as looked at me wrong, a couple threats here and there but nothing even close to what your files say” she said withhold the part about the guard because for some reason she felt partly responsible for it.


	3. riot

The next night she found herself at Arkham asylum again she couldn't help it, he was a mystery wrapped up in half truths and she needed to understand him so she wouldn't become him. As she walked up to the guards the noticed something the guard at the stand was the same one Jason had threatened, the one she assumed was killed, she walked up to him and asked “who was killed last time i was here?” it was a rude question but she found herself confused “uhh…” the guard said clearly nervous “he was in the psyche ward and one of Dent’s more psychotic underlings bit his throat” he replied as she nodded towards the hall leading to red hoods cell “i need to talk to him” she said firmly as she guard went to argue “well last time he threatened to kill me and i don't want to ris…” he said as she cut him off “now” as he nodded and lead the way to Jason's cell. 

As the door opened Jason was convinced he needed to lock it from the inside from now on. As the door opened she was inside as soon as she could fit through the gap “he's not dead” she said as he sighed and laid on the assumed his position of lying on the bed eyes closed “why do i even try” she said she threw her arms in the air in a bid dramatic gesture and regretted it as she winced grabbing her side as she lost her balance and was going to collapse when all of a sudden Jason had his arms around her steadying her as he lifted her and sat her on the side of his bed without a words as he laid back down as if nothing had happened “thank you” she said confused as he sighed like his cover of sleep was blown “you shouldn't be here, not with a slice back muscle, move to much and you won't move again” he said as she nodded “how did you?” she asked as he looked at her “i was a batbrat once too” he said “some of the things he teaches you are with you for life, even if it's you're second go” he said with a slight smile across his face at his own joke. She looked at him and there was something different in his eyes. She was about to say something when the dull light that lit his room shut off “shit” Jason whispered under his breath “what is it?” Steph asked worried as Jason stood up and stretched “two reasons that happens” he said pointing to the light “if it goes red and flashes then followed by an alarm that means a riot in action” he said as a red light lit the room in it's tint, but there was no alarm, just distant screams. “Fuck” Jason said this time just louder “what is it?” she asked again as he looked at her as if realising for the first time that she was there which made him clench his fist “there's a riot alright” he said walking up to the door “and they already got to the generator” he said as she looked at him shocked. “Now you should call the bat” he said as he looked through the gap in the door. “Ummm...funny you should say that” she said as he laughed dryly “let me guess, your wounded and after me he takes that more seriously so your benched and all that is at this point is an expensive Halloween costume” he banged his head against the door as she said “i still have gooperangs” which just made him look at her as the door opened and he sighed “please at least tell me your left side dominant” as she went red, not that he could tell that much in the lighting as he cracked his knuckles “fine” he said as he looked at her “as soon as they see you you're dead” he said she got to her feet “and what, every former robin for themselves?” she asked as he looked at her thinking before grabbing his hair in his hands and screaming “fuck it” he said as he walked out the door and she remained as she heard more footsteps, 6 guys at least as she heard a commotion that lasted a couple of seconds then Jason's voice “come along princess or i'm leaving you behind” he said as she walked out of the room to what was actually 8 guys lying motionless on the ground “did you?” she asked before rephrasing “are they?” he just looked at one of them and kicked them in the chest which forced a groan “no they're alive” he said emotionlessly as he continued walking “at least that one is” he added as she followed behind, without much choice. “Why are you helping me?” she asked as he kept walking forward acting like she had not said a word “”wait” she said as she grabbed him with her left arm spinning him around “why are you helping me?” she asked again as he looked dead at her before smirking “because saving you will piss off Bruce” as he kept walking and she knew he was lying “i get you out of here and it won't conform to the lies Bruce has told everyone else about me which will really screw him over” he said more sure but this was still at best a half truth.


	4. help from an unexpected place

They walked down the corridor leading to the guard break room as Jason froze than shot to the side pinning Steph against one of the indents of the walls where there was a door just as a hail storm on bullets shot from behind them as Jason winced as he held Steph tight acting like a human shield. The noise died and Jason took the opportunity as he shot out of the hole and made it to the gunners in no time flat as he grabbed one around the neck and slammed his elbow into their face as they crumpled he shot out a kick to the left hitting another square in the abdomen and making him crumple as he fell unconscious, the third wasn't as lucky as he loaded his gun Jason cocked it one grabbed the bullet and slammed it into the criminals eye making him scream in pain and Jason punched him in the face and he was knocked out as well. Jason felt blinding anger, the anger he bottled up ever since the joker started to torture him he wanted to kill them, they were scum they deserved to be eradicated, they deserved nothing less than oblivion he would bring them as he heard a voice behind him. “Thank you” it was Steph as he looked at her she saw the anger as well deep in his eyes as he took a deep shaky breath and looked at her “just keep up” he said as he turned and walked back to her as she looked at him scared “what?” he said getting tired of the distrust, granted he deserved it but still it was getting old. “You've been shot” she said as he looked down and saw he was bleeding “huh” he said looking at the fresh wound “so i have” he said as he examined it before shrugging “i'll live” he said as she looked at him “but how were you shot they didn't get a chance to reload” she said before realising that it must of been when he was shielding her and as she looked down she realised she had a mirror image of his blood stain on the stomach of her uniform as well. “No point crying over spilt blood” he said as he walked past her and she followed behind. They got to the break room and saw that 4 guards were restrained and being taunted by 10 melee armed gang members as Jason was just gonna walk past Steph grabbed his arm “please?” she asked as he just looked at her then the door and back at her “you're really gonna risk your safe passage for 4 crooked guards?” he asked before scoffing “of course you are Bruce never teaches self preservation” he said as she just looked at him and he ran his hands through his hair “fine i've already died once maybe this time it’ll stick” he said as he walked calmly into the room.

He walked in and everyone stopped what they we're doing “the Arkham Knight?” one asked as the other said “no it's the red hood” as Jason shrugged “i'm both, and to be honest i don't really care what you do to the corrupt guards but my friend over there he said jerking his head behind himself “she does and if i don't save them she's gonna be awkward the entire way out” he said as one of the men tried to attack from behind as Jason caught the bat without so much as looking as he turned his head slowly “now you've annoyed me” he said as he pulled the bat out of the man's hands and slammed it against his chest so hard it exploded into splitters and the man collapsed as Jason discarded the rest of the now destroyed bat he looked at the others “try your best” he said as the anger welled back up inside him “it won't help” he added as he shot at the first assalent, who had a shiv and was the highest threat, he grabbed his arm and brought it over Jason's shoulder as he brought it down hard and the bone shattered out of the skin ripping it as blood shot everywhere and Jason caught the shiv which he threw at the second who looked stunned as a blade stuck out of his stomach as he grabbed it dropping his crowbar as Jason set to work dispatching of the rest. The room looked like a bloodied mess, all of the criminals had at least one open fracture and the one which managed to actually scratch Jason’s arm with a shiv got three as Steph walked into the room “my god…” was all she said as Jason looked at her with a burning rage which seemed to die down slowly as he regained composure “they have 5 hours before they bleed out that's 5 more hours then i would normally give them” he said as he walked past her and out the door as she looked at the pure brutality about what he did, but he hadn't killed anyone, why? He clearly care little for her opinion so why? She pushed it to the corner of her mind as she walked out following Jason. Jason was waiting as she walked out “let's go” he said as he pushed off the wall and kept walking down the corridor. “Where are we going?” she asked as Jason looked at her “he really told you nothing did?” Jason said in slight bewilderment as Steph looked at him “what?” she asked again hating being out of the loop as Jason sighed “he has a base, here on the island” he said as she looked at him “Batman?” she asked as he nodded “his own home away from home” he answered “if i get you there you’ll be safe till he gets there then i can go about my business” he said as she looked at him sceptical “you have business?” she asked as he looked at her “when i'm not babysitting” he replied as he he stopped walking and though for a second “we have to go through maximum security” he said as he looked at her “stay behind me” he finished as she realised something “why aren't you in maximum security?” she asked as he looked at her “do you really think Bruce would put me in with the worst of the worst considering my M.O” he said as she nodded at the reasoning. He grabbed his side in annoyance “shit” he exclaimed as he pulled up his shirt, there was a lot of blood, more than she realised and she felt bad for making him go into a fight like that which only made it worse. He looked at her and nodded to her belt. “The explosive gel and a gooperang” he said as she looked at him “are you gonna stab yourself then blow yourself up?” she asked as he looked at her “just do it and maybe you'll learn something” he said as she sighed and handed them over. He popped off the case and used the gooperang to mess with the circuit. “What are you doing?” she asked as he was concentrating on the circuit. “When Bruce first recruited me, in my robin days, he made me study for 12 hours a day for about 6 months, i got pretty good at all aspects of this job including circuits” he said as he smiled and clicked the safety off and put a small amount of the gel on his wound “the gel is a chemical that reacts to the frequency emitted by the trigger, the interesting thing about this chemical is it also reacts to the intensity so if i lower the intensity” he said as he armed the trigger before taking a deep breath “it should burn but not explode” she finished as he nodded “that the plan” he said as he closed his eyes tight and pressed the button. The gel hissed as it burned his skin and he screamed in pain as he took a deep breath and stopped yelling as he focused on the mission. His mission. He opened his eyes and saw a very worried batgirl looking at him as he forced a laugh “batman would hate you worrying like that” he said as she hit him lightly on the shoulder “well don't be an idiot and i wouldn't have to” she replied as he forced himself up and she looked at him “you just cauterized a wound you need to take a minute” she said as he stretched and took his shirt off ripping it into ribbons and dressing his wound. “I'm fine” he said as he kept walking and she followed behind rolling her eyes ‘men’ she thought realising that all the men in the batfamily were the same in that respect.


	5. Jasons 'got this'

They kept walking till they came to a control panel and Jason popped it open with the gooperang “this won't take long” he said as he looked at her “keep an eye out” as she looked away and realised she wasn't worried about what Jason might do anymore. The door buzzed open and Jason shrugged “4 seconds, i'm getting rusty” as he gave the gooperang back and walked through the door “4 seconds is rusty?” she asked as he looked at her “it was a simple circuit lock Bruce had me train till i could do it in under 2, Thalia retrained me when i came back so i could do it blindfolded in the same time” he said as they walked down the hallway “what was it like?” she asked as he sighed and turned on her “what?” he asked as she took a step back and he relaxed “dying” she replied after he looked at her for a couple seconds he shrugged “a lot less painful than living” he said as she looked at him and he felt her do it even without looking at her “it was like all the pain, all the bad stuff, just disappeared” he said as she looked at him as he took a deep breath and put his guard back up “this way” he said as he walked a little faster down a path, they reached a courtyard and ducked behind a statue, there were at least 80 inmates down there, some of them armed with makeshift weapons, some with guns. Jason looked at Steph and then into the distance as he crunched different plans in his head, if he had his gear this would be a cake walk, but he didn't. “Stay here” he said as he went to get up before she grabbed his arm “are you crazy?” she asked as he looked at her “i'm a inmate of Arkham” he replied as she looked at him “doesn't mean you get to be suicidal” she replied as he shrugged “if your worried about your escape don't, if i die just hide somewhere and Bruce will find you later” he said as she looked at him “and what if i'm not worried about me?” she said as he scoffed “you know nothing about me” he replied as she looked at him “you hate Batman and everything he stands for yet you saw i needed help and you barely hesitated” she said as he looked at her “i told you i'm doing this…” he started as she finished “to piss off Bruce? If you really wanted that you’d of killed me the first time i walked into your cell” she said as he just chuckled “well maybe the treatment here did wonders for me” he said as she looked at him “you just can't accept your still a good person can you?” she said as he looked dead at her “good? No i'm necessary” he said as he shot round the corner and strangled the first opponent's taking his gun as he walked into the center of the court yard “now” he said as the rest of the inmates realised he was there and trained their weapons on him “you all know who i am” he yelled “and what i can do” he added “but i'm feeling under the weather so i'm gonna offer a choice, leave or die” he said as a couple of the inmates backed off, much less then he hoped for “fine” he said as he launched himself at the closet inmate using him as a human shield as bullets slammed into him and he used the cover and shot the gunmen leaving him with 5 bullets and about 60 fighters left. He put the gun strap over himself and let the gun fall to his back as he took a deep breathe and readied himself as they all attacked. His advantage was their number, more specifically their uncoordinated number. After all half of them were mental and the others were just dicks. He blocked punched kicked hit and broke people as fast as he could and within minutes he had cut the number to 12 leaving piles of bodies barely clutching to anything close to life as he panted, he was winded and as much as he hated to admit it some of them had landed some pretty good blows. He flipped the gun back around and shot the closest 3 leaving 9 and 2 bullets as he thought till he heard a scream as he looked over and one of the goons had batgirl around the neck lifting her off the ground “ahhh Knight i found your girlfriend” he called as Jason found more adrenalin. He didn't know why batgirl being threatened bothered him this much but he knew one thing, that guy was dead. He shot across the courtyard shooting one bullet as it ripped through three of them, gut shot probably non-lethal but he didn't really care as he smashed the but of his gun against the 4th and grabbed his pipe throwing it against the 5th as it bounced off and hit the 6th as well Jason shot his last bullet as it ripped through 7 and 8 as he dived to the ground rolling picking up a shiv as he threw it as it embedded itself in the man holding batgirl as Jason bolted right beneath batgirl and placed her gently as he turned and punched the criminal in the face making him fall to the ground as he got on top and continued punching and punching using all the energy he had till batgirl pulled him off “it's over” she said as she stroked his hair “we’re safe” she said as his breath slowed down to normal and he sat up realising that the criminal no longer had anything resembling a head and he’d been punching the ground beneath where a head should of been cracking it as he composed himself “are you ok?” he asked as she nodded “are you?” she replied as he shook his head “that's not important right now” he said as he stood shakily, she tried to stand as well and yelped in pain as he looked at her and muttered under his breath “your stitches have probably come out, we need to redo them or your muscle will tear more” he said bending down to lift her “you just took on 80 people you can't carry me” she stated as he winked at her “watch me blondie” he replied as he lifted her and walked across the courtyard Steph was in Jason's arms and she felt safe as his breathing was evened out again as he walked through yet more corridors in the maze which was arkham. She couldn't help but get distracted by his chest, more accurately a scar, a wicked scar that seemed to tear apart the skin over his heart “how did you do that?” she asked as he looked down to the scar as he shook his head “that's a question for my dear old dad” he spat “Bruce?” she asked as he acted though she hadn't said a thing. They found a medical room which had been raided but he found a needle and thread as he unzipped the back of Steph’s suit “this is gonna sting” he said as he pushed the needle into her flesh as she yelped “i said it would hurt” he repeated as he scowled in concentration “no need to be a Dick about it” she replied. “So why are you doing it?” she asked through gritted teeth as he paid her a slight bit of attention. “Because if i don't redo this stitching being in here is the least of your long term problems” he said as she shook her head “no i mean why help me” she asked “it's clear you hate anyone associated with the Bruce” she said as he sighed realising she wasn't going to let this go “maybe i'm not the savage psychotic killer Bruce made me out to be to make himself feel better” he replied as she turned her head to look at him “what do you mean?” she asked as Jason finished dressing her wound and he zipped er suit back up. He traced his thumb lightly over the scar on his chest right over his heart what seemed subconsciously “joker?” she asked as he winced and looked at her “no all those wound healed when i was in the pit” as he started looking over the cabinets realising what he’d been doing “then who?” she asked as he just told her “drop it” as she stood up off the medical bed and asked again as he gritted his teeth “blondie just drop it” he replied as she responded with “why won't you tell me?” as he clenched his fist and punched the cabinet next to him, his fist traveling straight through the door “just drop it blondie” he spat as he withdrew his hand and checked the other cabinets as she took a step back and he sighed “sorry blondie being dead didn't help my temper” he said as she looked at him “how do you joke about death so easily?” she asked as he shrugged “it happened no point fighting it” he said as she thought that went against his outburst. He pulled two vials out which she tried to focus on as he pulled out a syringe as well “what are they?” she asked as he shrugged and put them in his pocket “a last resort” he said as he looked at her “are you ok to continue moving?” he asked as she nodded “then let's not keep Bruce waiting” he replied as he walked out of the door and she followed behind.


	6. take a moment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a shorter bit but i felt it needed to be by itself considering the next bit is vastly different

They came to a massive solid steel door as Jason tensed hearing a laugh split through the silence a laugh which everyone in gotham knew and feared, his laugh, Joker’s laugh. Jason walked towards the control panel as tried to pry it open but it was welded shut, he took a step back and kicked it causing a gap to form between the unit and the panel as he got his fingers in the gap and pulled as he ripped it off and threw it to one side. He set to work on the circuit, he was never the best at this but he knew enough to get into most places. The door finally slid open and Steph went to walk in as Jason looked at her “uhh...no” he said as he stood in front of her and raised his hand “this time you stick directly behind me” he said as he tapped her chest “your armor will help keep you safe but in here is Joker, Killer croc, Harley quinn, Dr freeze and all the psychopaths Bruce considered the worst of the worst and since i'm the only one between us with a chance at winning that fight you stay, right behind me.” he said as she looked at him “i'm sorry” she said as he looked at her “for what?” he asked as he focused more attention to the other side of the door he just opened “well for all this” she said as he shrugged “you didn't start this riot” he said as he was focused completely on the surrounding environment “yeah but if i wasn't here it would be no problem for you to survive through this” she said “and added to that i'm wounded and just about the least experienced member of the Batfamily” she said as she kept going closing her eyes tight as she focused on listing all the reasons she was a failure “add that to the fact you hate me and only a couple of days ago wanted to kill me” she said as she felt something which caused her to open her eyes, he was hugging her as she just cried into his shoulder “it's ok blondie” he said as he held her tight and stroked her hair “we’ve all been scared, hell i've been scared ever since i got out of the pit” he said as she listened to the sound of his heart “scared of what came out, but that's not important now, and you might be wounded but your the only member of the family i would want here” he said as she pulled away and dried her eyes “why?” she asked “everyone else is smarter and more combat trained” she said as he smiled at her “yes but i've been locked up here for four months, before that i doubt they would of had trouble finding me yet none of them ever turned up, if any of them were here they probably wouldn’t of accepted my help and i most probably wouldn't of offered, except alfred but he wouldn't need it dudes stronger than everyone here put together” he said as Steph laughed “now you need to take that fear and use it, don't let it control you, truth is we’re all scared but we can't let it stop us from what we need to do” he said as she nodded “so that whole ‘dick’ thing was just an act?” she asked with a slight smiled as he smirked “no you crying would of just given us away” he said as she hit him on the chest lightly and he mocked pain as he looked her in the eye “ready?” he asked as she nodded “yeah let's do it” she replied as he nodded “just stay behind me and you’ll be safe, i give you my word” and with that he turns, stretches dramatically which makes her laugh, and walks into the maximum security wing of Arkham Asylum.


	7. Bane

As they walked through they got to the guard post which had blood spattered all over the inside as Jason looked around the corner and sighed “damn” he said as he looked at Steph who was confused “some of the weapons are kept here for research, freeze’s gun, Bane's venom and so on and they've broken into the safe which means they’re all fully equipped now” he said as she went pale, Jason noticed and smiled at her “i've got this” he said confidently as they snuck into the safe “i need to see if they left anything i can use” Jason said as he asked Steph to keep watch as he searched through the destroyed gear. Jason remerged shaking his head “Bane was smart he took his venom gear and broke everything else so no one else could gear up” he said as Steph’s knees buckled and Jason caught her “woah are you ok there blondie?” he asked as she shook her head dazed “i'll be fine” she muttered as Jason picked her up cradling her “i guess at least i can keep and eye on you this way” he said as she gave a weak laugh “your body is trying to stop you from causing an more damage so it's stopping you from moving to much” he said as she nodded “truly chose the best place to do it” she muttered as he laughed and stumbled a little “why are you trying so hard to save me?” she asked as he smirked “i guess to prove myself that i'm not what Bruce says i am” he replied as she put her head on her chest “there are definitely some differences” she said as he chuckled “how much you want to bet their gonna tell you this was all a very elaborate ploy” he laughed as she nodded “i'm starting to figure out they need to believe your bad” she said as he nodded “because if they didn't they would realise what they've done to you over the years” she finished as he sighed “i gave up with my family when i got back” he said as she looked up at him and he winked “your my favorite though” as she laughed “you hate them all” she replied as he chuckled “don't focus on that bit” he said as she laughed again till they heard a noise and they both became silent.

Jason snuck as best he could to see around the corner, Bane was there. “Damn” Jason said as he looked at this hulking mass of a man as he sat on a makeshift throne of stuff Jason would rather not focus on. He was surrounded by convicts ,all part of his crew, as Jason looked at the exit on the other side of the room then up to the railing. He sighed and looked at Steph “i'm going to need you to do something” he said as she looked at him “what is it”

“That's crazy” she said as Jason explained his plan “your actually crazy” she said as he shrugged “well i have been put in a asylum for a reason” he smirked as she looked at him “you can't take them all, maybe Bane by himself, but not all of them not in your condition” she said as he shrugged “i have a plan” but i need you to get through that exit, Bane knows there’s no point going out there till his helicopter or whatever arrives to take him out” he said “but if you sneak past using the railing on the ceiling you can get to the other side then all you need to do is go to the cave opposite here and look for a small black flower on then put your hand under it so your middle figure is just touching the bottom, that's where the handprint scanner the cave will open and you’ll be safe” he said as she looked at him “but you'll be dead” she replied as he just smiled and pulled out the syringe and two vials that read ‘adrenalin’ as she looked at him “you can't” she said as he shrugged “it will keep me on my feet for long enough for you to get out” he said as she looked at him “pure adrenalin at this level will kill you straight after” she replied as he shrugged “death and me are old friends” he laughed as he prepared the syringe “plus if i get out of here your friends won't rest till i get slammed straight back in here” he said as she had tears in her eyes “but you saved my life” she said as he shook his head “doesn't matter, they hate me, not what i've done so as long as i'm alive they will hunt me” he said as he looked at her “just promise me you'll get out of here ok?” he asked as she nodded “i promise” and with that Jason walked around the corner and injected himself with the first dose of adrenalin as he shouted “well well if it isn't my favorite hulking mass of muscle and unresolved childhood issues” as he strolled forward and Bane looked at him and laughed “ah it's the Knight, you don't look so good my friend” he said as Jason shrugged “my place was on the other side of the Asylum” he said as Bane smiled wickedly “i bet there is a path of death in your wake” he said as Jason smirked “oh Bane you known me so well” he replied playing for time “but let's not forget the promise i made you last time we spoke Knight” he said as he stood and Jason lifted the syringe to his heart again “you mean the ripping me apart?” he asked as he injected himself again “i thought we were past that” he said as Bane rose “because i respect you Knight i will allow you a even fight” he said turning to his underlings “do not interfere with this fight” he yelled as they nodded simultaneously as Bane stepped off his throne “well Knight, let this be a battle to remember” he said as he cracked his knuckles and charged at Jason.

Jason could only focus on half of what Bane said after the second injection, he was awake, he could see everything he felt like he had electricity coursing through him. The moment Bane charged Jason jumped as high as he could as he put his hands on Bane's shoulders and pivoted on his hands as he pulled one of the venom tubes on Bane's back as it splashed all over him. The moment that happen Jason felt on fire as his veins became more dominant and his muscles grew, he looked down and remembered the minor cuts he'd received that the venom had seeped into causing him to get stronger as he gained muscle, not as much as Bane but he had a noticeable change as Bane looked at him and laughed “ah Mr Knight it seems you’ve gained a boost to your system, maybe this will be an interesting fight after all” Bane said as he walked towards Jason whose chest was on fire, he focused on Bane and more importantly buying time as he ducked under Bane's fist and got inside his reach as he launched blow after blow into Bane's chest, normally this would of done little, but with the venom and adrenaline shooting through him it was fair to say he hit harder. Bane grunted as Jason managed to lift him of the ground and threw him to the ground as he repeatedly punched Bane in the face as the rest of the goons started to attack Jason who was now on top of an unconscious Bane as the others pulled him off and proceeded to beat him as something in Jason change.


	8. what once was will be again

It took everything Steph had not to jump in as she saw Jason walk up to Bane acting over confident as if nothing was wrong. Jason had helped her up to the railing then dropped back down knowing that the best chance for her to get across was him causing a distraction, she hated it but she knew if she jumped down as well they would just kill them both, when she got to the door Jason was on top of Bane beating him to high heaven as Bane's underlings started to attack Jason. Steph got through the door as fast as she could as she felt the wind hit her face as a beam of light hit her and she raised her left hand to block it from attacking her eyes as the wind picked up the engine was quiet but she recognized it, it was the batjet, it landed and the light died as four silhouettes jumped out and rushed towards her. As she collapsed she was caught by a familiar face “i'm sure i specifically said not to come here” Tim said as she relaxed into his arms. “When do i ever listen to you?” she smirked as she laughed as Dick looked at her “how did you get this far?” as she tried to get up quickly crumpling back down as Tim caught her again as she looked at Bruce “Jason” she said “he kept me safe got me out but he's in there now against Bane and at least a hundred of his men, he's already badly hurt you have to help him” she said quickly as Dick and Bruce shot towards the door as Bruce ordered Damien to stay and help Tim look after Steph as they shot past Steph. Then the building erupted in flames.

The building exploded as Bruce and Dick were sent 20 feet flying backwards past Steph as Tim raised his cape shielding her from the heat as Damien ran towards Bruce before he even hit the ground as Bruce tried to get up Damien helped him “father are you ok?” he asked as Bruce was transfixed on the building in front of him as he whispered “not again” as he bolted towards the building, Dick close behind with as much urgency as Bruce as they ran into the demolished building avoiding the flames as much as they could as they dug at the ruble. Steph looked at the building as her hands shook and tears streamed down her face “no” she whispered “no, he's not dead” she said this time louder as Tim picked her up and walked towards the jet “he can't be dead” as Tim placed her in the cockpit “Steph, look at me, where was Jason” he asked as she just kept repeating “he promised he’d stay alive” as Tim placed his hands on either side of her face making her look at him “i need your help here Steph, where was he?” he asked as as Steph looked at him “center of the room, next to Bane” she said as he nodded “Damien keep her safe” he said as he jumped down and shot of towards the crumble remains of the building.

As Tim got within ear shot he yelled “center of the room” as Bruce and Dick looked up from the areas they were digging and Tim yelled “Batgirl said he was in the center of the room” he yelled as they both nodded and made their way over to the center and started to dig through the rubble. There were hundreds of pieces of people but none that looked like it came from Jason, Bane's crew were mostly hispanic and Jason was always tanned but there was a noticeable difference in their complection. It had been hours, Dick and Tim had stopped digging as Dick put his hand on Bruce’s shoulder “if he was right next to the explosive when it went of he might of been vaporized” as Bruce kept digging and the jet pulled up, they hadn't realised it had left as Damien got out “father i returned Batgirl to the cave and Pennyworth is seeing to her any luck finding him” as he looked at Dick and Tim as they shook their heads “Bruce” Dick said quietly “we have to go” he said as he heard sirens in the getting louder “they must of contained the riot and they’ll be coming soo..” Dick said as Bruce punched the rubble beneath him “i can't lose him like this again, not like this” Bruce said as Dick nodded “i get that and i'm sorry” Dick said as he pulled a needle from his belt and injected Bruce’s neck and he collapsed “Red Robin help me get him in the jet” Dick said as Tim nodded and they lifted him up and carried him to the jet as Damien followed behind as they got in and flew back towards the cave.


	9. aftermath

The cave was silent as Bruce woke up rubbing his neck as he looked at Dick and raised his finger pointing to him “you never do that again are we clear” he said, not angry, more clarifying as Dick nodded. Bruce sat up and looked at Steph on the bed next to him, she was wrapped up in a blanket holding a cup in her hands as she looked back at him “are you ok?” she asked as he was silent before he spoke “he saved your life” he said as Steph nodded “he fought his way through the entire asylum to keep you safe” he said again “and when he needed me, i failed him, again” Bruce said as Dick smiled as he sat down “he was a good kid, and deep down you can't change who you are” as his smile faded again “he died a hero” he muttered as Damien scoffed “by her account Todd slaughtered at least 50 people to get her to the other side of the asylum and by your ruled father…” Damien went to say as Bruce yelled “ENOUGH ROBIN” and Damien closed his mouth tight shocked at his father's outburst “father he was a criminal” he said as Barbara arrived in the cave “he was family Damian, no matter what he had done” as she rolled herself down to the same level as the rest, the room was silent as Damian kept quiet Steph paid no attention to any of this. Jason had saved her life at the expense of his own, she was told by everyone that he was a psychopath, a cold blooded killer. She was told by the entire family that he was beyond redemption but he saved her, he made her his priority and in return she got him killed. 

Barbara asked Alfred to give her and Steph a ride to Steph’s apartment not wanting Steph to be alone. They were in the backseat of one of Bruce's many cars as Steph and Barbara spent most of the trip in silence till Steph asked Barbara “the scar across Jason's heart” she said “the one that looked like it was ripped where did it come from?” as Barbara thought “i don't really know i known it had something to do with a mission Jason and Bruce were forced to do together” she said “Bruce never really spoke about it” she finished as Steph stared out of the window “he never spoke about it, we didn't have much time, but this was a guy who laughed about dying so whatever happened must of been bad” she said as Alfred pulled up outside her apartment when she got out she looked at Barbara “i just need some time ok?” she said gently as Barbara thought about arguing then went nodded “if you need me you know i'm always there, our family doesn't really sleep much” she added which made Steph smiled as she thanked Alfred for the ride and went up to her apartment.

Steph held out hope that he’d survived some how, he pulled out some magic robin trick which saved his life but as the weeks went by nothing changed. It had been 2 week, 16 days, since the explosion the news coverage said there were only 60 dead which confused Steph considering the amount she knew was in the room, Bane also escaped the blast which meant if Jason hadn't died in the blast Bane would of seen to his swift death after.

Bruce spent his time looking over reports trying to find Jason body so he could put him to rest in the family cemetery but he had no such luck. Alfred acted as though it was business as normal but when he thought the others weren't looking he went into Jason's old room and sat there, in the dark, just as he did the first time he had died. Dick was much quieter in general and didn't smile as much, he blamed himself, they all did in a way, but Dick thought if he’d visited Jason a couple times maybe something would change about the result of that night, maybe he would of been there as well and they could have fought Bane's crew together. The news didn't really hurt Tim or Damian they never really had a close positive connection, Jason had stabbed Tim and was never in the same room as Damian for longer than a couple minutes, but they felt the tone of the rest of the family. Barbara spent most all of her time in the clocktower going through Jason's file and crying.


	10. tell me a secret

Jason, was as well having a poor time since his ‘death’, let's rewind a couple weeks.  
-  
As Bane's underlings were beating Jason he started to retaliate, with the venom and adrenaline in his system his pain receptors were temporarily dead. He swung his first punch and connected with a underlings jaw sending him flying as he kept swinging, gaining his barings again as it looked for a small second like he would win a fist grabbed his shoulder and threw him back down the hallway he came from as he cracked the wall as he made contact and he heard Bane's voice say “take him with us, those unconscious will be left, detonate the explosives, blow the building” and with that Jason felt himself picked up as he felt the wind pick up as he heard a loud explosion and as he looked up he saw he was over Bane's shoulder as the building behind them was gone he saw small blurs of black and blue rush over the rubble as Bane carried Jason back into the darkness of the asylum.

Jason woke up suspended, there were chains wrapped around his arms attaching him to either wall keeping him suspended in mid air as he tried to think as he muttered to himself “well i'm not dead, or at least i don't remember this from last time” as a voice spoke in the darkness “that was only because of the venom that pumped itself through your blood” as a fist smashed itself against Jason's back as he screamed before taking deep breaths “Bane, look thanks for not leaving me to explode but if it's all the same” he said as he grabbed the chains wrapped around his wrists and pulled, realising it was no good he looked craned his neck towards Bane's voice “i think i’ll just leave” he finished as Bane's fist connected with his back again “you will now only speak when i ask it of you” Bane said as Jason took deep, slow breaths “from what my personal research has uncovered” Bane said as he came into view “you were a robin once” he said which made Jason tense as he pulled on the chains harder as he looked at Bane “you were kidnapped by the joker once and beaten for over a year” he said as he nodded at Jason “you have my respect, anyone who can survive such an experience deserves respect” he continued “then you died only to be returned to life by the league, well partly your memories didn't quite appear to begin with did they” he spoke with very little care about the information he was providing “you were trained by some of the best killers, bomb makers and fighters in the world” as he spoke Jason's exhaustion caught up with him and his eyelids grew heavier and heavier as they started to close as Bane punched him “stay awake little Knight” Bane said as the punch brought Jason back to reality “after your various bits of training you returned to gotham intent on killing the Batman, and for a while you had him” he said almost impressed “so what happen Knight, Robin fall back in line?” as he said this Jason struggled against his restraints “I just figured all you lowlifes would be mad that i took away your favourite opponent” he said as Bane grabbed Jason's throat “all I have for you is one question, just one and then you have my blessing to die” Bane said as he released Jason's throat “who is the Batman” he asked as Jason laughed “oh so you're just going straight in there” Jason asked “at least take me out to dinner first” Jason said as Bane chuckle “knowing what you've been through I know my threats must ring somewhat empty” he said as Jason shrugged “dude you're strong but your not nearly as psychotic as Joker” Jason said taunting Bane “ah but Knight, I think you'll find I, much like yourself, was trained by the league”.   
-  
It had been 4 weeks, a month, of various torture set out bt Bane ranging from electrocution, waterboarding, starvation, dehydration, slicing, punching, beating, injecting, bruning, freezing among a long list of other. Since the Joker Jason had taught himself a trick, he sent his mind deep into his subconscious, he still felt all the pain but he could distract himself with other thoughts for a time. 

Why was he keeping this secret, his secret, the man responsible for everything that has happened in his life all the pain he suffered, Jason's own death. But he couldn't help but think about Batgirl she visited him and even when he threatened her life, the lives of others just to keep her away. If he gave up Bruce’s secret it would endanger her and he couldn't help but picture her with the joker, in his old cell in Arkham. Then the same image came to mind with the others, Dick, Barbie, Alfred and Jason was sure he resented the family but he wouldn't wish that on anyone, so he took the pain, welcomed it like an old friend as Bane worked through the night.

The pain burned into his as Bane made a small slice in Jason's chest as he put a figure in and ripped it down causing Jason to scream out “you held out for much longer than i thought possible for any human, and for what? People who hate you? People who locked you up” Bane said as Jason opened his eyes and looked dead at him “i have a reason” he said scarily calm as he smirked, surprising Bane “if i do this those idiots are gonna owe me for life” he said as he laughed as Bane punched him again. “You realise a punch after all the other shit that happened this past month is really like beating a dead horse” he said as he spat blood into Bane's face causing Bane to laugh “if you were as you once were Knight we could of had a beautiful partnership” Bane said as he wiped the blood out of his eyes “luckily for you i have business to attend to, feel free to entertain yourself while i'm gone” he said as he walked out leaving Jason bloodied, brused, brunt and sliced being suspended by chains over a pool of his own blood.


	11. miss me?

Jason needed to think, his body was numb he barely had enough blood to stay alive and f he waited to long he would die without question. He pulled on the restraints harder as they creaked and groaned under the force as Jason gained an idea, he pulled his legs up to his chest to see how much strength he had, it felt like he was being burnt along each wound as he took another deep breath before he moved his legs along and managed to reach his right hand as he put his foot between his thumb and the chains wrapping tightly around his wrist. He took a deep breath and applied a quick force to the joint popping his thumb out of place as he took a steady breath and relaxed his body allowing his legs to fall again hanging beneath him as he pulled slowly on on his right arm and realised the chain was slipping as he smirked “i'm so stupid” he muttered, it was a simple trick yet he overlooked it for a month. He slipped his right hand out of the chain as his entire body fell, being dragged towards the left as he struggled to his feet with muttering to himself “i need to work on my landings” as he brought his right hand over to his left and relocated it which made his back shiver in pain. As he used his right hand to free his left as he stood there free of the chains as he panted, with his limited blood still in his body even that little effort took its toll. He heard movement on the other side of the door and he dragged himself over so he was taking cover next to the door as one of Bane’s henchmen walked through as he saw that Jason was no longer strung up he was about to yell when Jason grabbed him from behind and put his right hand on the henchmen's neck digging into his voice box as the other grabbed the back of his neck and with one quick twist the henchmen was dead unable to scream due to Jason crushing his voice box so Jason knew he couldn't of been overheard. He pulled the guard to the corner of the room where it was darkest and least likely to be noticed as he pulled out a small vial of venom from the grunts pocket, most of Bane's higher ranking henchmen had a vial just case the situation should arise with the clarification of never letting the cops at GCPD getting their hands on it. He took a deep breathe and undid the cap trying to work it out in his head, with his limited blood supply and the size of the vial he'd have strength for about half an hour before his body would shut down from pure exhaustion. He made a mental timer in his head as he pulled out the syringe as he injected it straight into his heart. He felt electric like his entire body was awake he snuck through the door there was a corridor with four men standing watch as they all saw him ‘so much for the sneaking approach’ he thought to him as he charged the first as he punched him along the easily 20 ft corridor as the henchmen slammed into the walk his head impacting with a sickening crack followed by a squelch as he hit the ground. The second saw this and reached for his pocket as Jason kicked the front of his shin causing it to shatter as the man screamed and Jason smashed his head against the wall smashing his skull open and leaving a massive crack in the wall as the third and fourth looked at him and drew their side arms as Jason grabbed the steal door next to him and ripped it off its hinges using it as a shield as the bullets slammed into as Jason ran forward slamming the door into the first as he swung the door at the second decapitating the gunman before he realised what had happen as the door buried itself into the wall behind him. Jason walled down the corridor as he came to a fully fortified door as he looked at it, even with his current boost he felt wiped already and he knew he wasn't strong enough to to punch through the door as he saw tried to think, he looked around and the wall surrounding it wasn't additionally fortified in the least as he walked up to it and punched it as hard as he could and as he connected a massive cracked appeared proving Jason's theory correct as he hit it again and again, as he got through the wall his knuckles were bleeding as he stepped through the hole and looked around, he was in an old storage yard near the port. As he tried to locate exactly where he was as he looked around and pointed to the north east “that way” he muttered as he jogged away in that direction ‘just get there’ he thought to himself ‘just a couple miles’ he continued forcing himself to go on.

As he got into the main city he realised all he had on were some destroyed sweatpants he’d been given at the asylum, he had no shoes or a shirt of any kind. He broke into a small clothing store and stole a grey hoodie as he walked through the city as his mental clock ticked down he had 4 minutes left within some error as he looked at an apartment complex that was about a block away from him as he repeated in his mind ‘just make it’ as he forced himself up the stairs banning on the door as his breathing became short and erratic. The door opened as a blond 18 year old woman looked at him in shock as he smiled “hey blondie” he said as his vision became blurred “miss me” he said as he fainted on top of her leaving her stunned.


	12. im sorry

Steph was stunned as she opened the door to see a badly beaten and brusied Jason as questions filled her head, how did he known who i was, is he dead, should i call the others. She struggled to the sofa and laid him across it. She picked up her phone before she froze, who was she going to call, she thought about calling Bruce since he would've known what to do but something stopped her, he was the reason Jason was in the asylum and while she knew Jason deserved to be in there he was a killer, she resented Bruce for locking him up instead of trying to help he locked him away. She went through her contacts and reached Dr Leslie Thompkins and she hit the call button as she put her phone to her ear as it dialed ringing into her ear...once...twice… “this is Doctor Leslie Thompkins how may i be help you?” she asked as Steph had tears going down her cheeks “Doctor, it's me Stephanie, my friends hurt and i need your help” she said quickly as the Doctor went silent as she could hear ruffeling in the background “where are you?” Leslie asked as Steph was distracted looking at Jason, his breathing was shallow, almost gone ,he had cuts and burns all over and his blood was oddly think showing he was dehydrated and he was probably starving as well and it made her sick. “Stephanie?” Leslie asked as Steph focused herself “uhh... my apartment” she said as the Doctor hung up as Steph sat on the table next to Jason as she looked at him as she cried as she put her head in her hands.

She took a deep breath and tried to focus she went over to her kitchen and got some water in a bowl and a cloth. She cleaned Jason's wound so they didn't get infected as someone knocked on her door. She ran over to it and opened the door, it was Leslie. She walked through the door and saw Jason lying on the sofa unmoving as she rushed to his side looking at all of his wounds “dear god what happened to this boy” she said as Stephanie wasn't in the right mind to think of a excuse so simply said “he started a fight he couldn't win” which was the truth from when last they met. “He's been beaten and he's suffering from starvation, dehydration and blood loss” she said quickly as she looked at Steph “do you known his blood type?” she asked as Steph looked at her “i...uh...i don't known” she said still shaken seeing Jason in his condition as Leslie cursed “damn without a transfusion he's not gonna survive” she said as she looked at him “the best i can do is hook him up to an IV and treat his wounds and hope he's a tough enough guy to fight through” she said as Steph nodded as she looked down at her hands and realised she couldn't stop herself from shaking, she was in shock and she knew it but she couldn't do a damn thing about it. the doctor pulled out a needle and string and saw to Jason's wounds as she stuck the needle in and Jason's chest tensed and as the doctor realised this she nodded “he still feels pain that's a good sign” she said as she finished on the first wound, tied it off, and set to work on the second as Jason's breathing became shallower as Steph moved to sit if the sofa as she lifted Jason's head and put it on her lap as she stroked his hair, it didn't help Jason's breathing but it seemed to calm her and she really needed it. 

The doctor fixed up as all of Jason's wounds, by the end of it her first aid kit was practically empty as she made up a makeshift IV from Steph’s coat hanger as Jason's breathing evened out but remained shallow as the doctor stood “that's as much as i can do” she said looking at Jason, he looked much better but the lack of blood was still a huge problem. “He needs a transfusion, the fact he’s survived so long is almost beyond human” the doctor said as she walked to the door “you need to find out his blood type soon or pray to whatever god you believe in that he's as strong as you are stubborn” she said as she opened the door “i am sorry Steph but there's nothing more i can do and the people at my clinic need me and unlike your friend i can help them” she said as she closed the door and Steph continued to stroke Jason's black hair as she kissed his forehead “don't you dare die you idiot” she whispered to him “we both know you’re way too stubborn for that” she said as she grabbed her phone and pressed speed dial 3 ,Barbara, as it ringed...once...twice… “hey Steph” she said, she sounded sad, she had done the past month everyone has. “Hey Babs” she replied “i was going over the reports from that night” she said as they both knew which night she meant “i was going over the bodies found and i wondered what blood type was Jason?” she asked as Babs went silent for a time “it's AB+ but that's not how we identified him, because of his resurrection his cells were mutated in what the league called a ‘perfect resurrection’ which meant his blood was changed as well” she explained as Steph felt her heart sink “he didn't age naturally and healed a little faster then normal but it meant his blood was completely unique to him” she said as Steph looked down at Jason and nodded “thanks Barbara” she said as she hung up and put her forehead on his as she cried “i'm sorry Jason, this is all my fault” she whispered as she heard a voice why are you headbutting me?”.


	13. i heal fast

His voice was faint, almost a whisper as she looked back at him as his turquoise eyes shone like beacons in contrast to his deathly pale skin “Jason” she said as a whisper as he laughed which turned into a cough “i should hope so, been possessed once it wasn't fun” he said as she cried again “i thought you were dead” she whispered as he smirked “it's hard to die with all your threats” he said as she laughed “well i mean it” she said tapping his chest “if you die while i still owe you for saving me i will hurt you” she said as he sighed “sure thing Blondie” he said as she wiped tears from her eyes and when she could finally see again he was already half asleep again as he muttered “don't tell Bruce” as he fell asleep, or unconscious she wasn't sure but sleep sounded nicer. 

She didn't realise till she woke up the next day but she slept there, with Jason's head on her lap, as the light filtered through the blind she grabbed her phone from the side table and checked the time. Her phone came to life as it read 9:30am and just below it 1 missed call Dr Leslie Thompkins and she decided it was probably important as she clicked on it and it dialed the Doctors number as she answered “Stephanie.” the Doctor said as she answered the phone “i was about to come over, how's your friend?” she asked as Steph put her hand on Jason's chest, he seemed warmer than last night and his wounds seemed much better than previous, more so than Steph thought possible till she remembered what Barbara had said the night before. “He's still alive and his wounds have started healing” she replied as the the Doctor sighed “that's good news” she said as she added “to be honest i was sure he would've died by now” as Steph gently moved Jason's head off her and stood up “yeah i didn't think he’d pull through either but he’s been through a lot” she said as the Doctor nodded, though Steph obviously couldn't see this, “i assumed he was from your night life” she said as Steph sighed “he isn't a typical college student is he” Steph noted as the Doctor chuckle “he had more scars on him then you do which is impressive” she said as Steph laughed “i've got to go to a class at lunch so i've got to get ready” she said as the Doctor nodded “of course if anything happens let me known” she said as she hung up and Steph sighed as she locked her phone “well goodbye to you too” she said as she walked to her bathroom to shower and get ready. She stood there and let the water cascade down her as she let her mind wonder, Jason didn't want her to tell Bruce but could she honestly keep this from him, she knew that Bruce was the one to put Jason in the asylum and Jason never liked relying on him for anything, but there had to be something else she didn't know. Jason had only ever visited Gotham once or twice since he dropped the Arkham Knight persona and adopted the Red Hood name Bruce had ran into him both times , including the mission that they had to do together, the next being the time Bruce forced Jason into the asylum so she guessed there had to be some love lost between them but this was Jason's life and surely he wasn't that stubborn as to let himself die. Steph got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel as she went to walk to her room she opened the door of the bathroom and was hit with the smell of amazingly cooked food, Bacon, toast,eggs but she knew full well she couldn't cook worth a damn. She took a detour from going to her bedroom and instead heading for the kitchen, it was Jason. He was cooking she lent on the door frame as he cooked, he seemed happy, his movements were still strained like he was doing it all with a 500 kg weight on his back. “Well your meant to be dying” she said as he shrugged looking up at her “well i tried death once” he said smiling “i wasn't a huge fan the first time” he said as he went back to cooking bacon “go get dressed and i promise i won't die till you get back” he said as he started to dish the food onto plates as she walked to her bedroom saying behind herself “you better not die at all” to which she heard a laugh come from the kitchen. She got dressed in a blue shirt and some dark blue jeans, it always felt weird given her circle of friends when she got dressed in normal clothes. She walked out of her room with her bag over her shoulder, Jason was sitting on the sofa re-stitching his wounds and Steph looked at him “are we just above asking for help?” she asked as he looked at her and laughed “you were busy and i was bored” he said as she walked over to the sofa and took the needle from him “normal people don't stitch themselves when bored” she said as she finished on his wounds and he winced “try not to hit any of my blood vessels i'm still running dangerously low on blood” as she just tutted “don't be a baby” she said as knotted the thread off and cut it placing what’s left on the side table as he stretched and stood up stumbling before he caught himself “i'm gonna need a couple more days” he muttered to himself he said as Stephs eyes wandered back to scar on his chest as she looked back at his face “yeah i heard you held fast” she said as he shrugged “it's not like the flash level healing but i do ok” he said as kneeled down and placed his hands on the ground as he went into a handstand position and started doing push ups “i made you some breakfast over there” he said lifting his hand and pointing to the table as he supported his whole weight on one hand “you realise your a show off right?” she said as he looked at her confused “how?” he asked as she gestured to him as he put his hand back on the ground “you turned up yesterday beaten to near death and with just enough blood to support yourself breathing” she said as he kept doing push ups “and now your doing handstand push ups like nothing happened” she said as his left arm buckled and he fell to the ground “damn” he said as she got up and he raised his hand “i'm good” he said as he shook his head and put his hand on the table next to his as he got back to his feet “i was figuring out how much i healed” he said as she looked at him worried “i'm fine” he said looking at her “eat your breakfast” he said as he walked to the door “where are you going?” she asked as he looked down at himself “i need clothes” he said as she looked down at him and realised he was right, his trousers were pretty much obliterated and he didn't have a shirt “will you be back?” she asked as he shrugged “not sure yet” he said honestly “why not?” she asked as he smiled at her “do you honestly think for more than a second that when Bruce finds out i'm alive he will let me go about my business?” he asked as she didn't answer as he nodded “but i don't need to tell them” she said as he sighed “i'm literally their number one most wanted if you hide me they will hate you” he said as she shrugged and stood up “surely that my choice, at least stay till you better” she said as he chuckled “i'll think about it” he said as she nodded and he closed the door.


	14. chem lesson

Steph ate the food Jason had made for her and to be honest she was now much sadder she let him leave, he was an amazing cook, she wasn't sure how he did it but the food tasted like it was made of pure joy. She finished the food and checked the time, her lesson started at 12:30 and i was now 11:45 so she thought she better leave. She grabbed her bag and went to lesson. 

The lesson was dull, or at least compared to the night she had it was which she guessed was an unfair representation. She was in a chemistry lecture and the professor was talking about how if you send air through the bottom of a box of sand with a object in the sand reaches a liquidised state and the object rises to the surface, this was to demonstrate soil liquefaction where a saturated solid put under the correct stress acts like a liquid. The theory was interesting but Stephanie couldn't help but think about Jason and even if he acted like he was ok Stephanie had seen his wounds and knew it wasn't true. She couldn't help picturing Jason unconscious in some alley somewhere and it scared her. The lesson lasted 2 hours which was mostly spent worrying about Jason then blaming Jason for making her worry. 

She got out of the lecture and went to the library, she wanted to go straight home to see if Jason was there but she needed to get a book so she could do her paper tonight when she had free time before patrol. She walked around the library as she saw Jake, she didn't like Jake, he spent most of his free time trying to pick her up even though she, her friends, his friends and the librarian all knew it wasn't going to happened. He was one of the jock types and was probably only in the library to see her. She was looking through the chemistry section looking for a book on soil liquefaction as he walked up to her “hey” he said as she ignored him he coughed and assumed she hadn't heard him “hey” he said again as she sighed “i heard you Jake, i just don't care” she said as he laughed “so there's a party tonight” he said as she cut him off “have fun” she said as she pulled out a book and looked at the contents to see if it had what she needed “well i was thinking we could go together” he said as she shook her head “sorry i'm busy doing literally anything else” she said as he sighed “come on Steph one party” he said as a cough came from behind Jake and he turned around Steph glanced and saw it was Jason, he seemed to have a little more colour in his skin, he was wearing a white leather jacket, a black shirt with his red hood symbol on the chest and dark blue jeans “and who are you meant to be?” Jake asked as Jason laughed “i'm ‘literally anything else’” he said as he offered his hand for Jake to shake as he looked between the Steph and Jason then looked back at Jason trying to act like a typical alpha male “i was talking to the lady” Jake said as Jason sighed “but the question is does the lady want to talk to you” Jason replied as Jake stepped up to Jason and whispered “walk away” in his ear as Jason got a devilish smile and a wicked glint in his eyes and Steph couldn't help but smile as she realised she was gonna have to stop Jason from doing something stupid “Jake trust me you don't want to do this” Steph said as Jake turned to her “he doesn't scare me” Jake said as Steph found that funny, Jake was shorter than Jason by a little and Jason had more muscle than Jake but he was acting overconfident. Jake turned back to Jason as he sighed “i'm bored” Jason said as he his right hand shot up faster than she could fully see as Jake collapsed and Jason caught him and lowered him on the ground. “Is he?” Steph asked worried as Jason smirked “he's unconscious” he said as he looked at her “but it's nice to see your confidence in me” he added as she smiled apologetically “what are you even doing here?” she asked as he shrugged “while Bruce is relentlessly searching for me i can't really use any of my underground people so i got bored” he said as Jake groaned and Jason looked at him before looking back at Steph “wanna get lunch?” he asked as she looked at him then Jake then nodded “sure i could eat” she said as she checked out the book then her and Jason went to lunch.


	15. lunch

They went to a small diner near the college as Steph drank her milkshake she looked at Jason curiously as he seemed to inhale his burger and he looked at her “what?” he asked as she was broke out of her trance “oh...uh...i was just wondering something” she said as he wiped his hands on a napkin having finished his burger “shoot” he said as she placed her milkshake back on the table “so you just don't age?” she asked as he shrugged “that's the theory” he answered as she looked at him “but you died at 14 and you look…” she was going to say great but that wasn't really the point as he laughed “18,19? Yeah from what Talia told me my perfect resurrection meant i age till i'm at my peak human, which is apparently around 25, then i just kinda stop” he said as she looked at him in awe “but how does it work” she asked as he shook his head “something happen when i took a dip in the pit” he explained “whether it was who i was or some unknown factor it affected me differently then it did Ra’s i heal faster and apparently i'm not going to age” he said as if it was nothing as he took a slurp of his drink “how are you so calm about this” she asked as he shrugged “what's the point in worrying” he asked as she was just kinda blown away by it all before another question hit her “wait...how did you known who i was?” she asked as he smirked “wondered when you’d ask that” he said as he sighed “it started when i heard stories of a new batgirl running around, it wasn't going to be Barbara” he said, he wasn't mean when he said it more just a statement of facts “so i looked into it, the new batgirl was blond” he said gesturing to her hair as she looked at him intently “with amazing blue eyes” he said as she laughed “flattery will get you nowhere mr Todd” she said as he chuckled “and i did research i you seemed roughly college age and i doubt Bruce would've let any of us get away with not going to college, except me but i was busy being dead” he said as she nodded “then i checked the list of students and came across a familiar name” he said pointing to her “me?” she asked as he nodded “i was the robin who helped Batman the first couple times with your father” he said as she nodded slowly putting it together “so i looked into you” he said “and wouldn't you know you had the exact same measurements as a certain cape wearing vigilante” he said as she went red “so all those times i came to you in the asylum” she said as she finished her milkshake “you knew full well who i was, what my father did, and you still didn't kill me?” she asked as she realised how it made him sound as he shrugged off the implied ‘psychopath’ insult “you were a kid, you couldn't of known what your father was doing and even if you did you couldn't have stopped him, not that you didn't try” he said raising his eyebrow “spoiler? really?” he asked as she went red again “shut up, i was a kid and it suited the whole purpose” she said as he laughed “yeah well i was robin so i guess i can't judge” he said as she looked at him “so even if i hadn't told you my story at the asylum you already knew it?” she asked as he nodded “why didn't you tell me!” she said “now i look like an idiot” she said as he sighed “hate to tell you this blondie but you willingly walked into a room with someone you were convinced was a highly trained psychotic killer who hated the entire batfamily” he said as she shrugged “that's kinda stupid” he said as she laughed as a waitress walked over “all finished?” she asked smiling as Jason looked at her “yeah it was great thanks beautiful” he said winking which made Steph want to throw up. “Well then i'll just go and get your check” she said as Jason smiled at her “that would be amazing sweetheart” he said as she winked back at him and walked away “do you need to flirt with every girl you see?” she asked as he looked back offended “i wasn't flirting” he said as the waitress walked back and placed the check down “just come up to the counter when your ready” she said as Jason nodded “we’ll be right over” he said as she walked away again “not flirting?” Steph said as she lifted the check which had a phone number in the corner with a love heart next to it “is it really my fault if all girls love me” he said innocently as Steph laughed “what do you think she’d say if she saw your body count” she said without realising as she looked at him, he was kinda taken aback for a split second as he smirked again “well then i'd have to actually try if i wanted her number” he said as he winked at Steph “can i ask something?” she said as his smile wavered “you want to know the count” he said as she found herself nodding, curious for the answer. “Do you known?” she asked suddenly “i mean you've killed a lot” she found herself saying as Jason spoke “1367” he said as Steph noticed his voice had an underlying tone of pain “do you feel anything?” she asked as she added quickly “when you kill people” Jason sat back in his stall as he ran his fingers through his hair “i feel something every time” he said as she looked at him “i was trained by killers to be a killer but i never liked killing” he said as he took a deep breath “i'm a needed evil, to get rid of other evils” he said “when i was the Hood crime cut in half and there wasn't a single dealer in the city dealing to kids” he said “now i think that's worth a couple criminals getting what they deserve” he said as she looked at him in a new light, he felt the weight of every kill but did it to save others. “Anyway” she said stretching “i've got a paper to write, so i gotta get home” she said as she looked at him “anyway i can talk you into staying for a couple more days till i known your not gonna die, cause it will seriously mess with my cool if you die” she said as he laughed “well i can't really go to my house and i can't use any of my gotham contacts so why not” he said as she smiled “great” she said before looking at him with mock seriousness “but your sleeping on the couch” she added as he picked up the bill “just remember i have options” he said as she laughed in shock “well why don't you just go and have fun with your ‘options’” she said as he smiled “i would but i think all the cuts would be a turn off” he said as they got up and walked over to the counter. In truth Jason hadn't even looked at the bill once but didn't want to seem unprepared, he walked over to the counter with Steph behind him pulling out her purse as he put his hand on hers “i got this” he said as he reached into his inside Jacket pocket and pulled out a roll of money. He handed the waitress $150 and told her to keep the change which just about made her day as she hugged him and kissed hi on the cheek which he didn't expect as they walked out and Steph looked at him “we were literally apart like 2 and a half hours where did you get all that money” she asked as he looked at her “i have drop boxes all over the city just in case” he said as he looked at her “you might want to as well given your nightlife” he said as she nodded, it wasn't a bad idea. Jason looked at the rest of the money in his hand and tossed it up in front of Steph who caught it on reflex alone “happy Birthday” he said as they kept walking. Steph looked through the money “there's like 60 grand in here” she said as he shrugged “i can't take this” she said as she tried to hand it back as he sighed “you give it back to me and i'll just leave it in your apartment” he said as she looked at the money “thank you Jason” she said as he nodded and stopped walking “no problem blondie” he said as she looked at him “why did you stop?” she asked “the bus stop is that way” she said as he laughed “you think i'm getting the bus, that's cute” he said as he walked down the alley behind her and pulled at a tarp cover. It was a bike, like a really nice sports motorcycle. “It's nice right” he said as she looked at it “and it's got all the bells and whistles one would expect a former robin to have on a bike” he said as he pushed a button as the number plate at the front lifted and two gun barrels came out “just a tad more lethal” he shrugged as he pushed the button again and picked up one of the two helmets than sat on top of the bike “you coming?” he asked as he handed the helmet to her and put his own on and got on the bike as it revved to life. Steph never like guys with motorbikes because it was to cliche but she had to admit Jason looked good as she put her helmet on and sat on the seat behind him as she wrapped her arms around his torso and held tightly, Jason would've never admit it out loud but with his stitches it hurt a little. And with that they shot through gotham heading back to Stephanie's apartment.


	16. story time

Jason was sitting of Stephs sofa as she sat on her table typing her essay complaining “why do i even need to know about this anyway” she said as she put her head in her hands “fuck it” she said as she got up, she’d been working on the essay for at least 4 hours now and Steph didn't realise how tired she was as she crossed her arms,rested them on the table, and fell asleep.

Jason looked over at her and smiled, he remembered what it was like the first six months with Bruce, Bruce taught Jason for 12 hours a day 5 days a week and Jason hated it but now he realised how important what Bruce had taught him was. He walked over to Stephanie and picked her up gently as he walked over to her bed and placed her down slowly and pulled the covers over her. He walked back into the living room and looked at the title of her paper ‘soil liquefaction and it's theoretical uses’ Jason picked up the laptop and the book and walked back over to the sofa, he read the book and added it to his own knowledge, Bruce taught him a little about it during his training just in case he ever needed to use it in practical application. He typed away at the keyboard for a couple of hours till he had 14 pages of work summarising it's practical applications from retrieving stuff hidden beneath sand or saturated soil too it's more natural effects of destroying buildings and once he was happy with the work he saved it, put the laptop in sleep mode, walked over to the table put the laptop back on charge and crashed out on the sofa. He actually appreciated the distraction, nights were always hard for Jason, less nights more the dark. He wasn't scared of the dark or anything like that but it made him on edge. For over a year he was in darkness being tortured with the nothing but the sound of his screams and the cackle from the man that drove him to become what he is, so he had a pretty good reason to not like the dark. He looked at his hands as they shook slightly and he took a deep breathe and they stopped, he refused to be beaten by him. Jason laid on the sofa, to any watcher he wasn't so much as breathing, but the truth was he using a old form of meditation he was taught at the league to help him fall asleep. And as it worked and he started to drift off he made himself a promise, she won't end up like me, he said in his head as he fell to sleep.

He was woken up by a scream, he shot up and grabbed a pistol he brought with him along with the clothes he ran into Stephs room with the gun level with his chest as he checked the room then looked at her “what is it?” he asked as she couldn't help but ask “where did you get a gun?” as he shrugged releasing there wasn't a threat here he tucked it down the back of his jeans “i heard you scream” he replied as she went red “ahh my knight in a shining leather jacket” she said as she laughed and Jason rolled his eyes “so why the scream then Blondie?” he asked as she seemed to remember why she panicked “the paper i was writing last night i didn't finish it” she said as he went back to his relaxed posture and sighed “that was what that's about?” he asked dumb founded as he walked back out of her room “yeah well not all of us can do what we like when we like” she said as she started to get changed, still wearing what she had the night before “don't worry Blondie i took care of it” he said as she walked out “you what?!?” she asked as he looked up and away from her “i did your paper” he said as he gestured roughly to where the laptop was “but how?” she asked as he shrugged “i many not have a college education but i had Batman as a teacher so i think it evens out” he said still not looking at her “why aren't you looking at me?” she asked “is this all some kind of joke?” she asked as he just shook his head “no joke just being a good person” he said as she didn't seem to realise and he just sighed “look down Blondie” he added as she looked down and went bright red. She was so stunned by wha Jason had said she walked out of her room before she got a change of clothes so she was standing there in a bra and pants as she shot back into her bedroom and she heard Jason laugh as she slammed the door “this is NOT funny Todd” she said as he continued laughing “really?” he asked “are you sure? It seems pretty funny” he added through the laughs as she got dressed and walked out again pointing at him “this...never...happen” she said as he sat on the sofa smiling “sure thing boss” he said as she shook her head at him “smiling really what are you 12?” she asked as he thought about it “i'm not sure” he said “are we talking chronologically or are we ignoring when i was dead?” he asked as she just shook her head at him “how can you joke about it so easily?” she asked as she walked over to her laptop and went through Jason's handy work, it was actually amazingly written. Meanwhile Jason shrugged and looked at her “it happened can't change it why not laugh about it” he replied as Steph nodded “so can i ask a question?” she said taking her full focus onto Jason as he nodded “i have a feeling i know what it's going to be” he said as he took off his jacket and shirt and ran this right thumb over the scar that had all of her curiosity “you laugh at your own death like it's nothing yet that scar seems to get to you” she said as he nods “it was the final nail in the coffin between me and Bruce” he said quietly as she stood up and sat next to him “tell me” she said as she held his hand “please” she added as he sighed “it was Bruce” he said “Bruce gave me this scar” he finished as Steph looked at him stunned “it was during that mission, the one me and Bruce ran together. It was a massive child trafficking ring and neither of us were going to walk away” he said as she nodded knowing the both of them and knowing it was true. “Skip a couple hours and we won” he said bitterly “then we come face to face with the guy responsible, some russian who thought he'd move here” he said as he found himself tensing “then i did what the red hood does” he said as he mimicked with his free holding a gun leveling it against the wall and pulling the trigger. “Now Bruce, he didn't like that” he said as Steph nodded knowing Bruce's one rule, “he tried to fight me” he said “now we’ve fought before and were evenly matched but there was something different in his eyes, i was fighting but not aiming to kill but i'm not sure he could say the same” he explained as Steph started to put it together “he broke off my chest plate and threw it against the wall behind himself as he slammed his arm into me” he said as he motioned between his elbow and his wrist “the three spikes he has aren't just for show” Jason said laughing without emotion “it ripped into my chest and he just kept punching me” Jason said “but his spikes were slowly digging into my chest and when he realised he snapped out of it and pulled them out” he said as Steph could of swore he had a tear in his eye “then he just left, the doctor said that he was a quarter of a inch away from hitting my heart and killing me” Jason said as Steph was now the one holding back tears “and he didn't even seem to care” Jason said as he shook his head and put his shirt back on “anyway that's enough for story time” he said walking over to the kitchen “breakfast?” he asked and she nodded slowly, how could Bruce do that to Jason, he was like family, his son and he tried to kill him, she thought as she got angry on Jason behalf realising why he didn't want her to tell Bruce.


	17. please

“Do the others know” Steph asked as she sat there in the sofa with Jason eating another meal she would happily kill for. Jason shook his head “i don't see the Bat admitting to anyone in the family that he tried to kill me” he said as she nodded “what about the others” she asked as Jason looked at her “what about them?” he asked back as she realised this was a risky subject “well they haven't done anything wrong and legally speaking you and Dick are family” she said as Jason raised his hand “technically speaking i'm dead” he said as he looked at her and sighed “look i'm sorry Blondie but if i tell Dick he's either gonna hate you for not telling him instantly or tell Bruce and it's to risky” he said as she nodded “but can we tell Barbara?” she asked as he shook his head “same problem” he said as she put her hand on his arm and pouted “please?” she asked again as he looked at her curiously “you realise i'm a cold blooded killer right?” he asked as he smirked “the rest of the world thinks that but i know the truth Mr Todd” she said as she pouted again “do it and i’ll forgive you for seeing me without clothes” she said as he raised his hands “now wait a minute” he said with a smile in his face “your the one who walked out of your room how was it even close to my fault?” he asked as she pouted again “please please please” she said as he leaned back and put his head against the sofa as he rubbed his face with his hands and sighed “fine, we’ll tell Barbie” he said as he raised a figure “just Barbie” he said as she nodded “pass me your phone” he said as she looked at him “why?” she asked as he sighed “Barbie is the best person i've ever seen when it comes to spotting a lie” he said “and i being like 12 when we met learned how best to get around that so give me the phone” he said as she sighed not wanting him to change his mind “fine” she said as she offered him the phone and he took it he opened up messenger and wrote “hey Babs. are you free today? Just wanted to talk about that night… and Jason” and with that he pressed send and gave her the phone back as it buzzed almost instantly “sure thing Steph i’ll be over in 10” it read as she looked at him “it's weird how easily you lie to the ones you care about” she said as he smirked “in this family it's the best skill to have” he said as he raised an eyebrow “do you really think they tell you everything?” he asked as she shook her head slowly, it was a good point, she was the newest member there was probably a lot she didn't known as Jason stood up and peeled of his shirt again and discarded it on the sofa “i'm gonna have a quick shower” he said as he picked up his duffel bag which had been next to the door since yesterday and walked to the bathroom. Jason seemed so calm about what was about to happen but Steph was full on panicking she realised that Barbara might blame her for not telling her immediately. She thought that this could go terribly terribly wrong. On the other side of the apartment she heard Jason singing in the shower, he had a great singing voice, is there anything this dude can't do? She thought to herself as she picked up both of their plates and walked over to the kitchen.

The doorbell rang about 15 minutes later as Steph opened the door to see Barbara “hey” she said as she opened the door fully as Barbara wheeled herself in “so what do you want to talk about?” Barbara asked as Steph closed the door behind her “yeah well the thing is about that” she said as she tried to figure out how best to say it as Jason walked in the room and leaned against the door frame “hey Barbie” he said as she turned around stunned “miss me” he said winking.


	18. they dont care

“Jason” Barbara whispered as a half naked Jason Todd with wet hair was leaning against the doorway leading to Steph bathroom, he had pajama shorts on but he wasn't wearing any kind of shirt. “Hey Barbie” he said softly as she wheeled herself towards him “but your…” she said as he raised an eyebrow “dead?” he offered “we both know me and death don't get along” he said as he walked over to the sofa and sat down as Steph motioned to Jason “yeah that's what i wanted to tell you” she said as Barbara wheeled herself next to the sofa Jason was sitting on and slapped him in the face “expected that” he said as she had tears in her eyes and Steph thought i was best to stay out of it for now “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU JASON” she screamed at him as he didn't even flinch “it has been what a month and 4 days and now you decide to show up” she said as she then pulled him closer and hugged him so tight he grunted “i didn't expect this” he said as she nuzzled into his neck “just shut up for a second you idiot” as she hugged him and he hugged her back “i missed you to Barbie” he said as she hit his chest “then why wait” she said as she finally looked at his chest and the fresh wounds, on a normal person they would've look like they were about two months old but for Jason it was probably closer to two days “what happened to you” she asked as he looked down at his chest “Bane wanted information” he said as she ran her fingers along the wounds gently “what did he do to you?” she asked as he sighed “what didn't he do” Jason said as she looked up into his eyes as he counted things off on his fingers “he burned, starved, dehydrated, froze, stabbed, sliced, branded, shocked and waterboarded along with other fun little activities through the month he said “when i broke out i had about three pints of blood to my name” he said as she looked at him “what did Bane want to know” she asked as he sighed “well he knew i was a robin back in the day so guess” he said as Barbara looked at him eyebrows knitted “he wanted to know who Batman was she said as he nodded “did you tell him?” she asked as he leaned back on the sofa and away from her “don't worry i kept the secret” he said bitterly as he saw the way she relaxed as he said it, he knew she cared more about the secret then his life. “You realised you were more scared that i could of given up your secret then the fact i walked out of Bane's compound bloody, bruised, burned and with just enough blood still circulating to keep me just a slightest inch from death” he said as she looked at him “Jason that's not true” she said but as she said it her tone showed her guilt “yeah of course” he said as he looked at Steph “she knows i'm alive can i go now?” he asked as she looked at him “please just calm down” she said as he stood up “i agreed because some stupid part of me thought that if anyone she would've be the one to care more about me then the Bat Families secret” he said as he walked over to the bathroom again “what are you doing?” Steph asked as Jason turned to her with what seemed like true pain behind his eyes “i'm playing my part” he said as he walked to the bathroom and walked back out 5 minutes later in full red hood get up, including all of his guns,knives and gadgets with his helmet under his arm “Jason please” Steph said as she walked over to him and put her hand on her chest “Barbara does care about you” she said as she whispered “i care about you” and Jason just looked at her “they might of cared when i was Robin” he said as he raised his free arm and wiped a tear from her cheek gently “but now” he said looking at Barbara who had gone silent “at best i'm the black sheep” he said “at worst they would've of prefered if what the joker had done was permanent” he said as Steph heard his voice catch as he walked onto the fire escape “so what are you going to do” Steph asked as Jason equipped his helmet as the eyes shone blue “i'm gonna do what Batman expects, i'll be the killer, the murderer, the psychopath, the disappointment” he said as he jumped off the fire escape as Steph saw his bike drive off a minute later and she just watched as he disappeared into the distance.


	19. Jason role

Jason shot through the streets of gotham, it was about midday which was a good thing, all the big underground things happen in the day because of Batman's love of the night. He shot through town till he was at the docks he drove past the place Bane held him, now surrounded in police tape. He drove past till he got to warehouse 35 as he drove towards the door and the door slid slightly up as the ground moved down on a slope and Jason drove into his secret bunker. This place was like Jason's personal batcave he had monitors on one side scanning through different channels wavelengths for any criminal transmissions using a algorithm he made himself. The the opposite wall was full of weapons and gadgets, some of Jaons own invention, some stolen from Argus, some alien tech he stole from the black market and some from good old ebay. The room was white but right now it just pissed Jason off. He walked over to a table full of a paper map and various pieces of paper about sightings of the joker and he flipped it on his side as he kicked it and flew across the room, easily 40 feet as it shattered against the wall. He screamed as he took of his helmet and threw it as it also slammed against the wall and bounced off skidding across the flaw. he wasn't sure why he was so angry, till it hit him. He wasn't angry he was hurt, which in truth just pissed him off more. He grabbed his helmet and looked at the monitor scanning for anything as he stopped the top right monitor and rewinded it as the screen read “2-face meeting up with the boss to buy 2 45 65” 2 45 65 was a code used by the black mask gang it had a corresponding meaning, this set of numbers meant tech, anti-league tech. The league had been helping each other more and more recently so two-face was obviously wanting some protection from the league. Jason kept out of the league and it's affairs but he needed to kill something. He picked up his helmet and put it on as he grabbed an assortment of gadgets and weapons as he got on his bike before he stopped and looked down on the symbol on his chest and clenched his fists as he walked over to the corner of the room and activated a secret panel and wall opened to show his Arkham Knight costume was reviled as he nodded “time to play my role” he muttered as he changed into the uniform and shot out of the base. 

The deal was happening in a abandoned part of chinatown, now owned by subsidiaries of Harvey Dent, Jason took out the outside guards with total silence. He placed them all out of site as he entered through the roof. He used the skylite to look down on them as he rigged a small subsonic device on each corner of the skylight and he waited. 

The deal started at about half an hour later, Black mask walked in with three crates being brought in on forklifts behind him, “well well if it isn't Mr Dent” he said as he stopped and the crates stopped behind him “i hear you wish to purchase some anti kryptonian weapons” he said as three of his henchmen with crowbars shifted the lid on each creat, the one on the right housed high arching current weapons, Jason had recognized it from a job back during his training, these things could shoot clean through 20 guys on it's lowest setting. The left housed an assortment of armor etched with magic symbols. the middle was the interesting one it housed kryptonite, at least half a ton, easily enough to wipe out every kryptonian on the planet. Jason looked at it all as he told himself to formulate a plan, but instead he pressed the button on his helmet and the subsonic devices harmonised and the entire skylight shattered as Jason jumped in as he landed on the ground between the two forces with all guns trained on him. “Knight?” Dent asked as Jason rose from the ground and looked at him “what's wrong Harvey?” he asked as an over enthusiastic henchmen lunged forward and Jason shot out his hand faster than anyone could see as it rested back at his side and the henchmen fell to the floor dead as Jason tutted “now surely no one else is that stupid” he said as his voice was filtered through the knights modulator. “But just to be sure were on the same page i'm the only person in this room who went toe to toe with batman and won so please answer me a single question” he asked as he drew one of his guns “do you think this trap would've stop him?” he asked as the guns wavered as half of them completely lowered their weapons “ok so to the people who lowered their weapons” he said “you are smart” he said as he shrugged “your all still dead but you can die knowing your smart” he said as he used his free hand and pushed a button on his belt as a smoke erupted from his belt and he launched to action. He shot into the air as he drew his second gun and emptied both clips through the smoke as he heard Dent scream “shoot him shoot him” as he heard a car engine start and zip away as Jason made a mental note to kill him later. Jason reloaded and emptied the clip on one while the other still held a bullet and when the smoke cleared all the henchmen were dead, clean headshots, and Jason stood with a gun held directly at Black masks head. “I...i thought you got taken out by the bat” he said as Jason shook his head “me and the bat made a deal a deal he broke so now i'm taking back what's mine, my empire” he said as he pulled the trigger next to black masks head “this tech is mine now and your people work for me, that's the deal, i'll give you a week to think it over and if i don't heart anything i'll slaughter your entire operation” Jason said as he looked around “at least what's left of it” he said as he lowered his gun “go” he said as Black mask ran and Jason looked at the three crates and nodded “i could make use of this” he muttered as he loaded them onto the truck Dent intended to use, removing the GPS, then put his bike in the trailer also and drove it back to his bunker.


	20. meeting

“Why didn't you tell me?” Barbara asked with a scarily calm aura as Steph avoided her eyes “when he got here he was beaten and bloodied, if he hadn't got his healing factor from the pit he would've of died” she said as Barbara looked at her “i could of helped” she said as Steph shook her head “the only thing he asked of me that was i didn't tell the family” Steph replied as Barbara just shook her head “he is my family Stephanie you had no right keeping the fact he was alive from me” she said as Steph shook her head “family?” she asked Barbara “he was in the asylum for almost half a year and no one visited him, not you not Bruce, not a single person” she said as Barbara had a tear streaking down her right eye “you talk about family but you and i both known Jason isn't psychotic you just locked him away to make your lives easier” Steph said now angry at Barbara “Jason had a problem” Barbara said more for herself then Steph as she rolled to the door “i have to tell Bruce and he’ll want you to be there” she said as she left. Leaving Steph in the room alone. Stephanie got the text from Bruce about half an hour later. It simply read ‘meeting in the cave, now’ and Steph knew he knew about Jason as she put on her Batgirl uniform and left her house aiming for the cave on her bike.

Everyone inside the ‘main’ family was there. Alfred, Dick, Tim, Damian, Barbara and Bruce as she arrived as Dick spoke “so why are we hear Bruce” he asked as Bruce looked over at Steph “Barbara brought something to my attention that i thought best to discuss” he said as he leaned against the batcomputer “Jason's alive” he said as everyone went through various levels of shock as Dick spoke again “Bruce…” he said slowly “are you sure?” he asked as Bruce nodded “ask Batgirl” he said as Dick looked at her. “Jason turned up at my apartment a couple days ago” she said as Dick ran his hands through his hair “what happened?” he asked “did he hurt you?” he asked as she shook her head “no he never even considered it” she said as she looked at him “he was beaten, badly, Bane had tortured him for information, he needed help” she said as Bruce cut in “what information?” he asked as Barbara spoke “our identities, personal information and stuff like that” she said as Tim looked at her “that's not good” he said as he looked at Steph “did he give up anything?” he asked as Steph shook her head “he didn't tell Bane anything” she said as Tim nodded “but can that be trusted” he asked as Bruce nodded “Jason was tortured by the joker for over a year, i doubt Bane would've of been able to break him” as Stephanie nodded “why didn't you tell us?” Dick asked as Steph fidgeted on the spot “he asked me not to, he knew that the more people that knew the more chance that Bruce would've find out” she said as Dick looked at her “but if he was that badly hurt for us surely he knew we wouldn't of done anything” he said as she shook her head and looked at Bruce “you want to tell them or should i?” she asked as his face tensed realising what she knew “tell us what Bruce?” Dick said as Bruce didn't looked at him “Bruce… what aren't you telling us” he said again firmly as Bruce shook his head “not now Dick” he said as Steph shook her head “Dick do you known about the scar over Jason's heart?” she asked as Dick nodded “it was deep, less than a quarter of an inch from his heart” he said “i remember when i interrogated the doctor who patched him up” he said as Steph nodded “Jason's the most skilled combatant i've ever seen whos the only person we know who could get that close to killing him?” she asked as Dick looked at her then a Bruce as he put two and two together “Bruce...please tell me she’s lying” he said as Bruce looked at the ground “Bruce he is your son” Dick said standing “after all your preaching of your one unbreakable rule you almost killed your own son” Dick said as Bruce looked at him “i lost control for a minute” Bruce said as Dick punched him in the face “lost control” Dick said “he is our FAMILY Bruce and you tried to kill him” Dick said as he looked at Steph “if you see Jason again tell him to call me” he said as Steph shook her head “he's angry Dick, i don't think he's gonna be talking to anyone” she said honestly as he nodded “all the same” he said as she nodded “i tell him” she replied as Dick walked out. Bruce looked at her “i can't trust you to stay objective on this” Bruce said as Steph shook her head “and your just a the perfect demonstration of being objective when it comes to Jason” Steph retorted “i'm going after Jason” she said as she walked back towards her bike “he needs to know that someone in this family isn't going to abandon him” she said as she sped off and Tim, Damian and Barbara left. Leaving Bruce and Alfred alone as Bruce looked at him “i can tell you have something to say” Bruce said as Alfred shook his head “do you remember the promise you made Jason?” Alfred said as Bruce looked at him “you promised him no matter what happened no matter how bad it got that you would always protect him, you would've always be family” Alfred said as he walked to the entrance of the cave “you've been many things in this life master Bruce, but i've never known you to break a promise to family.” he said as he left the cave leaving Bruce alone in the cave.


	21. outmatched

Jason was on a rooftop, more specifically he was watching as Batgirl sped past on her bike. Jason was watching her as she shot through the city, she was the only person who actually seemed to care for him more than the secret ,well besides Alfred. she never once asked why Bane had tortured him or what information he had given she just wanted to know she was ok and he owed her. She shot around the the corner and Jason used his grapple to shoot around the corner and land on a different rooftop with a better vantage. This is when he heard a voice “i knew you would” Jason turned to see Tim standing there “you see Bruce and Dick are too emotional to see the obvious but you care about her and you had to make sure she was safe” he said as Jason looked at him “you think just cause you have a different uniform you can beat me?” Jason said as his voice was filtered through the Arkham Knight’s helmet “we both known if Bruce wasn't under Jokers toxin and i wasn't in a cage you wouldn't of had a chance” Tim said as Jason laughed “is that why you brought the demon spawn” Jason said as Damian emerged from the shadows behind him “last i checked you hated each other” he said as Damian spoke “yes well for you we made an acception” he said as Jason looked at him “why? Still sore i banged your mum?” he asked innocently as Damian clenched his fists “oh you didn't know?” Jason chuckled “you see when your grandad brought me back your mum and i had a thing, damn the things she could do with her body” Jason said as Tim yelled “enough!” as Jason pointed his finger at him “shut up your half arsed replacement” Jason spat “at least Damian is blood, me and Dick had no other family but you, you’re willing to throw away your life and risk your family.” Jason said as he looked Tim up and down “you may just be the worst of us for that” Jason said as Damian lunged as he spat “enough talking” as he went to bring his hand down on Jason's neck as he grabbed his fist in midair “now that was a lethal move” Jason said tutted “papa Bruce is gonna be pissed” he said as he punched Damian in the stomach as hard as he could and threw him at Tim who tried his best to catch him “on the other hand maybe he’ll be happy you tried to finish what he started” he said as Tim helped Damian up “run home to Bruce and i won't chase you” Jason said as Tim gripped his bow staff “but i still owe you for stabbing me and for scarecrow shooting me and for Bruce being such a hardass and for my maths tests always being the morning after the hardest patrol of the month and for everything other fucking thing going wrong in my life” Tim said as he threw a smoke pellet at Jason as jumped into attack as he went for Jason's head, this attack would've of landed of he was against any other opponent, but Jason wasn't just your average opponent. Jason caught the staff as the smoke cleared as Damian went for another attack as Jason spun the Pole and used it to choke out Tim as Damian’s punch landed on Tim’s chest instead as he gasped in pain as Jason used the moment to grab the staff off Tim and whip it around with enough force that when it connected again with Tim’s chest there was a loud crunch as he spat out blood and Jason threw down the pole as Damian launched himself up off the ventilation system next to him as he went to kick Jason's skull as Jason grabbed his foot and threw him down on the ground as Damian yelled out as his arm dislocated and Jason but his knee on his chest and punched him in the face over and over again till he was unconscious as he walked over to Tim who tried to stand as Jason kicked him in the stomach and he collapsed to the ground as Jason grabbed Tim’s hair and raised Tim’s ear level with his mouth “don't worry your not dying” Jason said “that's not because i care if you live or die currently” Jason said as he looked at Tim “oi, wake up” he said as he slapped Tim “i just want you to know why you were so incredibly out of your league” Jason said “you were trained by Bruce, the demon spawn was trained by the league” he said as Tim barely remained conscious “i, however, have been trained by both as well as every single person who ever gave Bruce a run for his money and the best experts in all fields” he said as he dropped Tim and he fell to the floor “so next time wait for Batman” he said as Tim looked up and saw Jason had his communicator he pushed the button signaling S.O.S and dropped it on Tim as he walked away “use her as bait again for anyone who isn't me and i'll kill you” he said as he stepped of the roof and Tim fell unconscious, beaten and bruised.


	22. we need to talk

Tim woken up next to Damian in the first aid section of the cave as Bruce stood over them Damian was awake but he looked like he was hit by a truck, Tim bet he didn't look much better. “How could you both be so stupid” he said as Damian looked like he wanted to argue as Tim didn't have his restraint “it's not like you were gonna do anything” Tim said as Bruce looked at him “you went up against Jason” Bruce said as Alfred appeared next to Damian and, to Damian’s annoyance, started to dress his wounds “Jason is…” Bruce started as Tim got angry “what, Bruce, what is Jason, is he family, does that give him a green light to do whatever he wants” Tim said as Bruce looked at him and shook his head “no Jason is one of the best trained fighters alive and the worst person for you two to fight because he knows exactly what you’ll do because he knows you, he knows me and he knows what to expect” Bruce said as Tim looked at him, he couldn't argue, Jason knew exactly what attack Tim and Damian were going to use and exalty how to counter best, he also targeted Damian’s psyche knowing he was the better fighter. “He was smarter than i gave him credit for” Tim said as he tried to sit up “i won't make the same mistake twice” he added as Bruce nodded “no you won't, your off the case, and off active duty till Alfred gives you the green light, that goes for you as well Damian” Bruce said as he looked at the both of them then at Alfred who nodded “don't worry Master Bruce they won't get my say until there back at full capacity” he said as Damian gave up biting his lip “father please Todd is just a low life a crook a good for nothing waste and in my opinion my grandfather should of left him in the ground” Damian said as Bruce looked at him and he knew he'd gone to far as he looked away “he is my responsibility” Bruce said as a voice behind him spoke “well the man's not wrong” the voice said as Bruce turned to see the Arkham Knight standing behind him “how?” he asked as Jason shrugged “it's way easier to break in when your no where near the cave” Jason said as he walked over to Tim as he glitched for a second as he pointed at Tim’s Red Robin logo as Tim pulled it off and there was a small device under it “a trojan horse which allowed me to take over the hologram projectors in the cave” Jason said as Tim crushed it in his hand “i'm already in you idiot” Jason said “crushing it aint gonna do shit” he said as he looked at Alfred momentarily “hey Alfred” he said and even with the modulator his voice sounded sorry, almost ashamed, as Alfred had a tear in his eye. “Now Bruce i feel we have a lot to discuss and as much as i'd love to have a brawl for old times sake here's the deal” he said as he clicked his fingers and a map of gotham appeared in front of him with a little red dot blinking on it “this is coordinates to a nice coffee shop” he said “now i'm going to be there at exactly midday tomorrow” he said as a digital clock appeared with a countdown on it “and you will be there exactly half an hour before that” he said as the clock jumped down half an hour “you and me, no one else if i see a single person i even think might know you you won't see me” he said as he pressed the corner of his helmet and it raised up to show his face “and there are a lot of people so i'd come in normal clothes if you get what i mean” he said as he glitched again “now your protocols are trying to kick me out so i've got to go” he said as he looked at Tim “it was great seeing you little bro” he said as he then winked at Damian “next time i see Thalia i'll tell her you said hi” he added as he disappeared and Bruce made a mental note of the coordinates. “Master Bruce what are you going to do?” Alfred asked in a unsteady tone as Bruce removed his cowl “i'm going to have coffee” he said as he walked off leaving the room as Tim cursed himself for being played so easily.


	23. warning

Bruce arrived at the coffee shop at exactly 11:30 as per Jason's instructions as he ordered himself a coffee, black two sugars, he sat there as his eyes scanned the surroundings, trees rooftops anywhere Jason could be as Jason appeared on the chair next to him “hey Bruce” he said as Bruce looked at him “long time no lecture” he finished as he ordered himself a hot chocolate. “Jason” Bruce said as he looked at his watch “i'm early? Yeah i known but it's like you said, if the opponent knows the plan change the plan” he said as Bruce sat forward in his chair “is that what i am?” Bruce asked “an opponent?” as Jason shrugged “you try and kill your friends often?” he asked as Bruce tensed his jaw “you know why i did what i did” he said as Jason shook his head “because i'm always the bad guy right Bruce?” Jason spat as Bruce looked at him “what do you mean?” he asked as Jason scoffed “come on Bruce i many be your son but you never loved me like you did the others, just because we had a difference of opinion on how to deal with crime and just because your the great batman i became an villan” Jason said as Bruce looked at him “you kill people” Bruce said as Jason shook his head “don't give me that shit Bruce” Jason said as he smiled at the waitress who delivered his and Bruce’s drink as he gave her a $100 tip and smiled at her “thanks sweetheart” he said as she smiled and walked away. “Diana’s killed, Oliver, Laurel, Helena damit even your own son Damian is a killer” Jason said as Bruce looked at him “but you were always harder on me” he said “because i could of never of been Dick” Jason said as Bruce shook his head “i never wanted you to be Dick” Bruce said as Jason just chuckled “that's bullshit” Jason said quietly “we both known what this is about Bruce” Jason said as he got took a sip from his drink. “You act like a god, and every god needs a devil” Jason smirked at his comparison “i mean think about it dick is Michael, your favorite and i'm Lucifer, the big bad just because i feel the punishment should fit the crime” Jason said as Bruce shook his head “i wanted you to be better than i was” Bruce said “but you insist on breaking the rules i trained you to enforce” Bruce said as Jason laughed “says the man whos a vigilante, breaks peoples bones, causes them life long problems if not paralysis as well as minor crimes like B&E” Jason said “look i'm not here to discuss our love loss Bruce” he said as he placed money on the table “this was a warning, i'm making moves in the underworld, stay away or what happened to Tim and Damian will be the start of a war” Jason said as he stood and walked out as Bruce was left sitting at the table his mind now sure, he had to take Jason down.


	24. weakness

Jason walked into a wearhouse in his Arkham knight uniform as Batgirl stalked him from the building across the road, she watched the building for five minutes, as a voice spoke behind her “did you know there's a secret passage from that wearhouse to this one were standing on” the voice said as Steph sighed “how did you know i was here?” she asked as Jason smirked as he walked up to stand next to her “someone was bound to tell you i threatened war and i made a guess you'd be around any time now” he said as she shook her head “i refuse to talk to you with that stupid mask” she said as he sighed and pressed a button on his wrist as the armor around his neck hissed as he took it off and his hair seemed to fall perfectly, which as someone who has to redo their hair every time they take their cowl off annoyed her. “Sorry Steph” he said as he sat down and his legs hung off the side as she joined him “why did you do it?” she asked as he sighed “i had to get out ahead of him” he said softly as she shook her head “that's not what i meant” she said as he sighed “why did i put this back on?” he said as she nodded “Bruce made me a villain so i decided to be a good villain” Jason said “i have rules that the other crime lords don't” he said “i won't deal to kids” he said “and i will control crime better than Bruce ever could” he said sa Steph slapped him and he rubbed his cheek “ow” he said quietly as she looked at him “you really are an idiot aren't you” she said as he looked at her “i've been accused of worse” he said as he realised a tear fell down her eye “when i first met you, everyone said you were a criminal” she said as he nodded, he had read his file from the batcomputer when he had broken into the clocktower “but you changed my mind , you Jason, you saved my life and risked your own more than once” she said as he looked out at the silhouette of the city as the sun sat on the horizon “i known on some level you still love our family” she said “and they love you” she replied as she added “i love you, Jason” as Jason wanted to reply in turn admitting his own feeling but he knew he couldn't “that's the problem blondie” he said as she looked at him “i'm poison, everyone who gets close to me gets hurt or killed” he said “i don't deserve your love or your kindness and you'd be much safer 100 miles from me” he said standing up as he put his helmet back on and walked back to the stairwell and she loudly spoke “i never knew Jason Todd to be such a coward” as he froze “what was that blondie” he said calmly, she and he both knew that was the one insult that got under his skin, “you heard me Knight” she spat as she turned and got in his face “your a coward, your willing to die but not willing to let others die for you, you don't care as long as you’re not the one left suffering” she said as he shook his head “you don't understand” he said as he went to turn and she grabbed his arm “what is it oh wise Jason” she said angrily “what can't i understand” she said as he turned on her “i refuse to let anyone go through what i have” he yelled “i refuse to let Bruce or Dick or anyone go through what i've had to go through” he said “the Joker ,the league ,Bane i can't stop until they are all dead, till they can never force another scared kid to go through what i did till i'm sure that they have paid for what they've done to me and to everyone they ever hurt!” he screamed, not at her, more at everything “and i can't do that if i risk losing someone i care about” he said as he looked at her, her blue eyes shined like comets “i can take all the pain in the world” he said barely a whisper “but i can't lose my family” he said “i can't lose you” he added as she released his arm in shock as he turned to walk away as he was struck in the back with something that looked like a spear as he turned to her as a spike protruded from his chest as she looked on in surprise as he collapsed coughing and spluttering blood as his chest also leaked the sickly crimson liquid flowed from his chest and pooled on the ground around him as Steph felt a small prick on her cheek as a dart hit her and she collapsed immobilized as 50 assalents wearing the league of assassins uniforms walked into view as Ra’s Al Ghul himself spoke “you have my thanks Batgirl, we could never of taken him so easily if it weren't for your distraction” he said “the detective taught him too well for that but i see he hasn't taught you as much yet” he said as he clicked his fingers “take her” he said as two of the assailants walked towards her and she realised Jason was right, she was the reason he got taken out, and she was a distraction for him and he couldn't afford that.


	25. two mistakes

When she woke up she was tied to a chair as she looked over and Jason was hanging from chains bound to each wall spreading his arms out like he was on the cross he looked down at her and he was pale. his wound seemed to be right next to his heart but the blood around it was dry, but it was still untreated which wasn't a good sign. Jason looked at her and smiled “morning princess” he said as she looked at him “i'm sorry” she blurted “i'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry” she said as Jason's head dropped then returned back up to look at her “if i hadn't snapped at you, you would've of noticed them and none of this would've be happening” she said as he laughed “believe it or not this isn't the first time i've been chained like this in the past month” he chuckled as she rolled her eyes “can you please take this seriously” she said as he smirked “i got you to smile so i think i'm doing fine” he said as the door opened and Jason smirked again “wow Ra’s there's not gonna be a lazarus pit powerful enough to fix what i do to you” he said as Steph saw the green cloak of Ra’s Al Ghul past by her and face Jason.

Steph was terrified, she heard stories about Ra’s and he wasn't a joke, he gave Bruce a challenge and Steph knew in every way she was outmatched. She knew why Jason was so relaxed though, Jason and Bruce were some of the few people in the world who could best Ra’s and they both knew it but Steph was still in awe of his well placed confidence. “You think this is a fight but your wrong” Ra’s spoke as Jason chuckled “i don't give a single fuck what this is or why i'm here” he said “but i know you were fucked the instant you planned this” he said as Ra’s punched him and he groaned which turnt to a laugh “oh this is gonna be a blast” Jason said as he spat blood on Ra’s face “what's next? Tickle fight?” he asked as Ra’s wiped his face “i'm here to offer a deal” Ra’s said as Jason looked left then right at his chains the back at him “forgive me if i don't feel welcome” Jason said as he tilted his head “or a bit to welcome i guess” he shrugged as Ra’s pulled a blade and Jason didn't flinch in the slightest before Ra’s placed it at Stephanie’s neck without so much as a glance at her as Jason’s arms tensed and he looked dead at Ra’s “you sure you want to do that?” Jason asked as Ra’s looked him up and down “you don't seem in the condition to fight me” Ra’s said as Stephanie noticed Jason's left index finger was currently digging into his palm as blood slowly dripped from his hand, what was he doing. “Now if it were just you and me i'd humor you” Jason said keeping Ra’s focused on his face “but you made two errors” Jason said as Ra’s laughed “i am over 400 years old” he said “i know more than you could dream do you really think a boy such as yourself could spot not one but two weakness in my plan” he said as Jason shook his head “that's your problem Ra’s you have hubris” Jason said as he dug deeper into his palm “then please enlighten me what have i done wrong” Ra’s said as Jason shrugged “well firstly and most importantly you kidnapped her” he said motioning to Steph “and she the only member of the batclan i like” he said as Ra’s blade was still against her throat “and secondly he said as the lights went out” and she heard the chains snap and a small commotion as the light came back on and all the guards were unconscious, or dead, and Ra’s was pinned against the wall with his own knife against his neck “and mistake number two was the chains, they were weaker than the ones Bane used” Jason said as he pressed the knife hard enough against Ra’s neck that blood flowed down the chrome blade and dripped to the floor “the chains were strong enough to hold a normal human, but since my little dip in your hot tub” he said as his free hand punched the wall next to Ra’s nack and it cracked “i'm a bit more than ordinary” he said as he threw the blade and it bounced off the wall behind Steph and and she felt a lump on the back of her chair as her hands were free, her armor protected her completely from the knife “woah” she said as Jason sighed “please don't be in awe in front of the bad guy” Jason said as Steph rubber her wrist “i thought that was you” she said as Jason punched punched Ra’s in the face “not the time” he said as Ra’s slumped to the ground “i'm gonna need to borrow your chair” he said as Steph stood up “do me a favor grab the chains” he said as she walked over and looked at them. These were some pretty strong chains and she was surprised he broke out as he did.


	26. A job from the league and a promise from a brother

Ra’s was chained to the chair as he woken up, the guards still had not moved since the lights went out, Steph asked if they were dead and Jason just shrugged off the question as he piled them into a corner. And relieved them off all their weapons both hidden and otherwise. “Well” Jason said as he leant on a wall noticing Ra’s was awake “how's that pride going?” he asked as Steph stayed behind Jason. she wasn't stupid, if Ra’s broke out she wanted to be behind Jason. “Well well” Ra’s said as he realised his situation “now should we discuss business” Ra’s asked as Jason smirked “please” he said as he opened his arms “i'm all ears” he said as Steph whispered in his ear “we should leave, Jason, your hurt” she said as Jason patted her hand on his shoulder “just a sec ok?” he asked “i'm interested” he said as he looked back at Ra’s “i want to hire you” Ra’s said as Jason laughed “and you kidnapped me and my friend to do it?” he asked as Ra’s shook his head “in truth this was a test” he said as the door opened and a dozen or so of the leagues assassins flooded into the room as one unchained Ra’s “i needed to test your abilities” he said as he stood as Jason but his arms out protecting Steph behind him “so what now?” Jason asked as Ra’s clicked his fingers and the men bowed “your job” Ra’s said as one of the assassins offered Jason a file and he took it and opened it as he kept it out of view of steph then closed it again “when do i start” Jason said as he looked at Ra’s “you just did” he said as Jason nodded “if this information is true” Jason said “and that's a big if” he said raising the file “it’ll be done in 48 hours” he said as he walked towards Ra’s “but if this is a set up i'll come for you” he said darkly as Ra’s nodded “i'll be expecting your call” Ra’s said as the assassins made a path to the door and Jason walked out confidently and Steph followed behind.

Jason took Steph home to make sure she was safe as when they got there Dick was sitting on the couch. “What are you doing here?” Stephanie asked as Jason nodded at Dick and he nodded back as Stephanie added two and two together “you called him?” she asked surprised as Jason nodded “while i do this” he said holding the file “your at risk from the league” he said as he nodded at Dick “i trust him to keep you safe” Jason said as Dick just nodded again “she’s safe Jason” as Jason nodded then asked to see Dick in the hallway.

“What's your job?” Dick asked as Jason handed him the file as he opened it “your kidding right?” Dick asked “threatening Bruce is one thing but this” he said holding the file “if you do this Bruce will be after you at full force” he said as Jason looked at him “Dick please you must understand why i need to do this” Jason said as Dick waited a moment before nodding “if you need to do this i can't be a part of it” he said as he held his hand up “but i'll keep Stephanie safe” he said “that's all i can do” he said as Jason nodded “thank you” Jason said as Dick opened his arms and Jason smirked as he hugged him “of all our family” Jason said in Dicks ear “you were always the one i knew i could trust” he said as they broke apart and Dick nodded at Jason “and so were clear” Jason added “we’re good” he said “if you need me i'm there, i remember our promise Dick, brothers forever” he said as Dick nodded and went back into the apartment as Jason grabbed his arm “just tell her i’ll be back when it's done” he said as Dick patted Jason's arm “don't do anything overly stupid?” he said as Jason laughed and let him go and Dick closed the door. Leaving Jason to do what he needed to do.


	27. a meeting with a old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a short chapter and that was intentional because of how it ends

Jason looked at the file again as he memorised it before he ignited the paper and tossed it as he arrived at his apartment. Jason arrived and was greeted by the Talia sitting on his sofa “look no offence, but i've already dealt with your family enough” he said as he lifted his shirt, now out of his armor, showing a bandage around his ribcage. “I see my father informed you of the job” she said as he walked over to the fridge and hit the top of it as the entire left wall opened up to show Jason's sizable weapon store as Jason walked up to it and started to equip fresh armor as he attached weapon belts across both of his shoulders then around his waist as he equipped his dual pistols in in his under arm holders as Talia spoke “i once trained a student who could take out a hundred armed mercenaries without so much as a plastic knife” she said as he ignored her now equipping his hidden knives on various spots along his body along with lock picks “he was so talented, in fact” she said as he rolled his eyes “he managed to defeat Ra’s Al Ghul himself in one on one combat” she said “as well as Batman himself” she added as she picked up a cup of tea from somewhere which Jason always thought was a underrated skill she never taught him “well” she said as he chuckled “this is your way of tell me i don't need any weapons in order to do the job” he said as she threw a blade at him as his body reacted on impulse as his thumb and and middle figure closed on it's side stopping it dead “this is my way of telling you this job is meaningless” she said as he laughed “what just cause i'm a good killer means i can't get a little revenge” he said as she walked behind him and stopped him as he went to equip his helmet “your not a good killer Jason, you the best version there could be of your father” she said as his smile dropped “what did i touch a nerve?” she asked as he shrugged her off “get over yourself Talia” Jason said as he placed his helmet on the table “i know why you’re really here” he said “you know what doing this would cause” he said as he looked at her “my family connections are already strained” he said “me and Bruce have been bashing heads since i got back but you and i both know if i do this i’ll become number one on his shit list” he said as he stood so close to Talia there chests touched as he whispered in his ear “and that doesn't fit your plan for me” as she she backed away “i owe you Talia and whenever you need me to settle that debt i’ll be there” he said as he walked over and picked up his helmet “but i need to do this” he said as he equipped the helmet and his voice became that of the Arkham Knight’s “i will kill the Joker” he said as he launched himself out of the window.


	28. borrowing the family jet

As Jason shot out the window he remembered the file. It was from Argus and Jason didn't question how Ra’s got his hands on it.

Name: Unknown 

Alias: the Joker 

Status: Alive 

Known Accomplices: Dr Harleen Quinzel ( AKA Harley Quinn)   
It should also be noted the Joker is the leader of a massive underground criminal organisation earning him the title clown prince of crime he has repeatedly bested Batman and even when caught never stayed down. 

The Joker has been around since the first year Batman dawned his cowl, he has been genetically modified due to being dumped into a vat of unknown chemicals causing the pigments in his hair and skin to change and having untold effects on his internal body. He is a master manipulator turning his own psychologist into his right hand woman. He has broken most laws in numerous countries as well as the torture and murder of the second robin…

The file continued for 3 pages giving of random facts and a history of his crimes till it got to the section which was the reason Jason took the job. 

Current location: metropolis, warehouse 14b, lower east side.

Jason didn't believe it at first, why would've the Joker go to metropolis of all places, with Bruce's best friend who just happens to be a superpowered alien it just didn't make sense. Jason roared through Gotham on his bike as he stopped at the airport. He wasn't planning on getting on a commercial, or even a private, plane. He doubted they’d appreciate the weapons he had which could outfit a small militia. Jason instead got to Wayne Techs personal hanger as he got past all the security, both human and tech as he walks over to the left back corner and hits the ground as a small section, roughly a meter squared, slid open revealing a ladder as Jason slid down it to a hidden pad with an army of planes for both long range and short trips, all bat themed of course, but Jason needed a fast plane and Bruce’s Batplane mark VIII was the fastest plane in the country possibly in the whole world. 

It took Jason 23 minutes to get past all of the security but it had been programed by Barbara with Tims help then shot up the the thousands by cyborg so he was surprised it didn't take longer. He got in the pilot seat placed his duffle bag on the ground beneath his seat so if he needed to eject his duffel bag would be brought as well. He shot over the city and covered over all of Gotham in seconds as he knew he’d reach Metropolis in minutes.

As he landed silently on the warehouse roof and looked around, there were 8 dead lookouts. Jason barely needed to put in effort, the only problem was the heart beat monitors which Jason was forced to hotwire as he choked out each of the lookouts. Jason drew both of his pistols as he connected them, forming his sniper as he looked through the scope as the amplified view of skylight gave him a better vantage of the warehouse floor. There he was, the joker, the reason for every sleepless night, every second of the year of torment and here he was on the other side of Jason's scope as he got ready to pull the trigger, making sure he had Joker dead to rights refusing to screw this up as something caught Jason's eye as he moved his scope and saw Louis Lane tied to a chair as some was fitting a heart beat monitor to her as Jason's jaw tensed, he couldn't kill the Joker now. It would've risk Louis’ life and that of her unborn child.


	29. out of his weight class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my one minor retcon to the original DC universe is that the allbaldes cut through absolutely anything but it takes alot more physical strain to maintain them

Jason watched as Joker ordered all of his soldiers to leave as it was just him and Lois as Jason laughed to himself, Joker alone he could deal with without risking Lois and her child. That was the plan but as always something had to go wrong as superman shot past him and slammed into the ground next to Joker as the Joker's cackle echoed into Jason's ears “i knew you were crazy” Superman yelled “but i'm starting to think Batman was playing it down” he continued as the Joker laughed “ah but superman, let's be honest, your no Batman” he said he threw up a handful of black powered dust as Superman coughed as he choked and collapsed to his knees as Joker laughed and walked out of the warehouse “time i took my leave” he said as Jason looked as Superman stood again and looked at Lois who backed away, not a good sign, as Superman looked at her and muttered “doomsday” as every alarm bell in Jason's head went off as he added it all together.

It was black kryptonite, it had to be, the Joker was making Superman see Doomsday, which wasn't good for Lois as Jason saw Superman throw a punch towards her as he quickly split his pistols and emptied both clips at Superman, which did nothing but get his attention as Jason leaped over Superman and landed between him and Lois as he put his hand out “keep behind me” he said as Lois didn't argue as she said “don't hurt him” as Jason cracked his knuckles “that's not going to be the problem” he said as he raised his hands “come on Clark” he said as he removed his helmet “you know me” he said “we met when i was Robin” he continued as Superman just looked at him “Jason” he said as Jason nodded “exactly, Joker's screwing with you man” he said Superman shook his head “i never thought you’d fall so far” Superman said as he cracked his knuckles “but to work with Doomsday” he said as Jason mutter “fuck” under his breath seeing where this was going “i hope Bruce can forgive me” he said as he punched Jason and he flew over Lois head and smashed into the wall behind them as he got back to his feet. And stood back between Lois and superman “stay down Jason” Superman said as he went to throw another punch as Jason sighed “sorry Clark you a nice guy but” he said as he pulled a small blade from under his chest plate, it was solid kryptonite as Jason swung it and sliced Superman’s chest as Clark stumbled back grabbing at the wound “JASON” he yelled as Jason looked at the blade and weighed his options before handing it to Lois as he winked “we haven't met” he said “i'm one of Batman's former Robins” he said she took the blade “you can't win without this, Batman could win without this” she said as Jason smirked “you heard me say former, right?” he asked as he looked back at a very angry Superman “you done protecting your new team mate?” Clark asked as he shot forward, thankfully for Jason he was slowed by the kryptonite, as Jason grabbed Lois and dove sideways as she landed on his and he rolled so she was on the bottom “wait here” he said as he dove off her and rolled as two long cylinders of light erupted from Jason’s hands as he held two swords, the allblades. The blades could cut through anything even kryptonian skin but there was a cost, it drained his soul to use them so he had to do it in short bursts or he wouldn't die but he would've lose his soul. He dived between Superman’s legs as he slashed the back of his ankles then the back of his knees as Superman collapsed screaming in a mix of anger and pain “what have you done” he yelled as Jason let the blades disappear as he panted, the small amount of time he used the blades drained him more than most any fight he’d ever been in. “i sliced your tendons” Jason said as Superman fell lying on the ground unable to move anything below the waist as Superman looked at him “you haven't bested me!!!” Superman yelled as his eyes turned red as he looked at Lois as he shot heat vision at her as she saw the beams of condensed heat shot directly at her as Jason threw a small capsule at Superman then dived on top of her as the beams hit Jason's back as there was an explosion as the beams stopped and Jason rolled off her as she patted herself up and down realizing she was unhurt as Jason started convulsing as she sat next to his body, there were two holes in the center of his chest, as he forced himself to focus as he drew a knife shakily and popped the plastic cover to the heart beat monitor and looked at her as he choked “red then black then green” he spluttered as she looked at the wires as she cut them and it beeped as Jason nodded as he nodded to his helmet “put it on” he said as his back arched and he spat more blood as “state...name” he said as his eyes started to close as she shook him “come on” she said “what would've Batman say if you died” she said as he laughed “he'd probably ask if it's tuesday” he said as she laughed “that's not funny” she said as he shook his head and pointed at the helmet “Clarks only out for half an hour at best” he said “put the helmet on… state your name...then say ‘authorisation code may 13th’” he said as he winced in pain and looked at her “now” he nodded as his eyes rolled back into their sockets.

She ran over to the helmet and did as he said as there was a ringing the a voice “Jason?” the voice asked as she looked over to Jason. “Is this Batman?” she asked as the voice replied “who is this?” as she then looked at Clark “it's Lois Lane” she said as Batman spoke “what happen?” he asked as she ran over everything that happened as Jason groaned and she ran over “he's still alive” she said as she heard jet engines in Batman's background as Jason's entire body tensed as he looked at her and whispered “tell him it's like Bludhaven” before his head went limp and his body seemed lifeless.


	30. will you accept

Jason came through on a incredibly soft bed as he thought to himself, huh better than the first time i died, he thought as he went to get up and his body screamed at him as he fell back on the bed “yep that's more like it” Jason muttered as he laid back down and his mind caught up with him. “Wait” he said still out loud as he moved his arm and let it go limp against his chest as it connected it flared in pain “ow shit” Jason exclaimed as he sat up “woah” Jason said “i'm alive?” he muttered as he looked around, he was in a room he remembered from the last time he came back, he was in nanda parbat as he rested against the headboard as the door opened. It was Talia. “Was i dead?” he asked as she looked at him “well hello to you too” she said as she placed a cup of tea on the table next to him and sat on the edge of the bed “well your dad has a thing for bringing me back, and never for free” he said as she nodded “that is true” she said as she took a sip from her cup Jason looked down at the bandages on his chest as he noticed the blood “did you hit yourself?” she asked as he coughed “moving on” he said as he rubbed the wound wincing. “I didn't go in the pit” Jason concluded “i have wounds and scars” he said as she nodded “and as bright as ever” she remarked as he rolled his eyes. “Anything useful to input?” he asked as she shrugged “any time your willing to ask me properly” she answered as he sighed “why Talia may you please explain to me both how it is i'm alive and why i'm here in nanda parbat” Jason said sarcastically as Talia didn't notice as she put her tea cup on the floor next to her feet “was that so hard?” she asked as he sat to face him fully. “Your wounds aren't healed because my father wills it so” she said “he gave you a small amount of the waters to give your healing a chance to slow the wound” she said as she looked down “but you are dying” she said as Jason nodded “how long?” he asked as she shrugged “given your unique healing it's impossible to say but if we guessed it would be a couple days at best” she said as Jason nodded “and Ra’s” he said “what does he want” he asked as Talia shrugged “he's getting old” she said as Jason nodded “what five hundred years give or take?” he asked as Talia nodded “the pool no longer affects him as it did” she said as Jason nodded “he was slower” Jason agrees as Talia nodded “the pit can never sustain someone into true immortality” Talia said as she looked him in the eyes “except for those who have undergone perfect resurrection” she said as Jason pieced it all together “me?” he asked as she nodded “you show abilities rivaling that of Bruce and you lack his worst trait” she said as he nodded “i don't mind killing people” he said as she nodded “you do what is necessary” she said as if it made it better. “So what?” he asked “i become the new demons head ,you patch me up your dad goes into a care home?” he asked as Talia had a faint smile which was rare. “There is tradition for one who is considered worthy” she said as she threw a knife aimed for his head as Jason caught it by the handle and flipped it over in his hand it had a dragon pattern engraved on the blade as a dragon head was sculpted on the end of the hilt, it was perfectly balanced and seemed old as he flipped it around and handed it back to to her “so what i need a fancy knife?” he asked as she shook her head “i never understood why someone as smart as you acts like an average run of the mill school boy” she said as he shrugged “because i refuse to act like i'm better than everyone” he said as she looked at him “but you are” she said as he shrugged “anyway what does the knife mean” he asked as she just rolled her eyes “you must defeat the current demons head if you are to take his place” she said as he looked at her “are you asking me to kill your dad?” he asked as she shook her head “i'm asking you to take your place as head of the demon” she said as she placed her hand on his arm “Jason...please” she said “if you don't do this you will die” she said as he looked and his bandages were soaked in blood “well we all have our time” he said as she looked at him pleading “you said i have a couple days” Jason said “which gives me at least 36 hours to think it over” he said as Talia shook her head “please, right now, answer me, will you accept, will you kill my father?”.


	31. yet another family meeting

Jason came through on a incredibly soft bed as he thought to himself, huh better than the first time i died, he thought as he went to get up and his body screamed at him as he fell back on the bed “yep that's more like it” Jason muttered as he laid back down and his mind caught up with him. “Wait” he said still out loud as he moved his arm and let it go limp against his chest as it connected it flared in pain “ow shit” Jason exclaimed as he sat up “woah” Jason said “i'm alive?” he muttered as he looked around, he was in a room he remembered from the last time he came back, he was in nanda parbat as he rested against the headboard as the door opened. It was Talia. “Was i dead?” he asked as she looked at him “well hello to you too” she said as she placed a cup of tea on the table next to him and sat on the edge of the bed “well your dad has a thing for bringing me back, and never for free” he said as she nodded “that is true” she said as she took a sip from her cup Jason looked down at the bandages on his chest as he noticed the blood “did you hit yourself?” she asked as he coughed “moving on” he said as he rubbed the wound wincing. “I didn't go in the pit” Jason concluded “i have wounds and scars” he said as she nodded “and as bright as ever” she remarked as he rolled his eyes. “Anything useful to input?” he asked as she shrugged “any time your willing to ask me properly” she answered as he sighed “why Talia may you please explain to me both how it is i'm alive and why i'm here in nanda parbat” Jason said sarcastically as Talia didn't notice as she put her tea cup on the floor next to her feet “was that so hard?” she asked as he sat to face him fully. “Your wounds aren't healed because my father wills it so” she said “he gave you a small amount of the waters to give your healing a chance to slow the wound” she said as she looked down “but you are dying” she said as Jason nodded “how long?” he asked as she shrugged “given your unique healing it's impossible to say but if we guessed it would be a couple days at best” she said as Jason nodded “and Ra’s” he said “what does he want” he asked as Talia shrugged “he's getting old” she said as Jason nodded “what five hundred years give or take?” he asked as Talia nodded “the pool no longer affects him as it did” she said as Jason nodded “he was slower” Jason agrees as Talia nodded “the pit can never sustain someone into true immortality” Talia said as she looked him in the eyes “except for those who have undergone perfect resurrection” she said as Jason pieced it all together “me?” he asked as she nodded “you show abilities rivaling that of Bruce and you lack his worst trait” she said as he nodded “i don't mind killing people” he said as she nodded “you do what is necessary” she said as if it made it better. “So what?” he asked “i become the new demons head ,you patch me up your dad goes into a care home?” he asked as Talia had a faint smile which was rare. “There is tradition for one who is considered worthy” she said as she threw a knife aimed for his head as Jason caught it by the handle and flipped it over in his hand it had a dragon pattern engraved on the blade as a dragon head was sculpted on the end of the hilt, it was perfectly balanced and seemed old as he flipped it around and handed it back to to her “so what i need a fancy knife?” he asked as she shook her head “i never understood why someone as smart as you acts like an average run of the mill school boy” she said as he shrugged “because i refuse to act like i'm better than everyone” he said as she looked at him “but you are” she said as he shrugged “anyway what does the knife mean” he asked as she just rolled her eyes “you must defeat the current demons head if you are to take his place” she said as he looked at her “are you asking me to kill your dad?” he asked as she shook her head “i'm asking you to take your place as head of the demon” she said as she placed her hand on his arm “Jason...please” she said “if you don't do this you will die” she said as he looked and his bandages were soaked in blood “well we all have our time” he said as she looked at him pleading “you said i have a couple days” Jason said “which gives me at least 36 hours to think it over” he said as Talia shook her head “please, right now, answer me, will you accept, will you kill my father?”.  
=============================   
“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE’S GONE” Steph yelled she and the others, this time being the entire family, were summoned to the Batcave. “When i got there Superman was incapacitated, Lois was unconscious” he said calmly “when Lois woke up she said Jason got taken by highly trained people led by someone with a dragon ring” he said as Tim spoke “so the league has him” he surmised as Bruce nodded “that's the theory” he said “it took me over half an hour to reach the destination because Jason suspected the Joker hid a bomb in the city, he was right a tactical nuke which could of wiped out the city” Bruce said as Dick spoke “why didn't you call one of us in to go straight to Jason” he asked as Bruce shook his head “this was a rouge Superman situation” Bruce said “the only ones trained to handle that situation were otherwise engaged” he said “you were looking after Stephanie, Tim and Damian were still recovering from there fight” he said as the rest of the family started to talk over each other in various degrees of “why is it just them you trust” as Bruce slammed his fist against the metal desk. “ENOUGH” he yelled “the Robins were the only ones trained in potential rouge Superman situations” Batman stated “they are the only ones i knew were trained to handle it” he said “why was Dick protecting Steph?” Kate Kane asked as Dick looked at her “Ra’s Al Ghul took Jason and Steph while Steph was trying to convince Jason to stop what he was doing” he said “Jason then freed them both and called me and said till he sorted it Steph would need protection” he finished as Kate looked at him “we’re pulling favors for potential enemies now Greyson?” she asked as Dick pushed of the wall he was leaning on so he was standing. “No but i do help my brother when he says my friend is in life threatening danger” he replied as they stared each other down “well this is all getting off track” Alfred said as he went to walk up the steps “i'll make some tea” he added as he left. “Why would the league take Jason?” Duke asked as Damian winced as he adjusted himself in his seat “last time Grandfather stole Todd was in hopes of getting on Father's good side” he said as Bruce shook his head “i watched the camera feed on Jason hud” he said as he pressed a button on the keyboard and the screens behind lit up and shew the fight between the Arkham Knight and Superman. “What are those?” Steph asked as lights erupted from Jason's hands leaving two deadly looking blades in his hands “there called the all-blades” Damian said as Bruce looked over “my Grandfather told me stories about them” he said as he studied the blades on the screen. “They have the ability to cut through anything and can be summoned to the owner anywhere” he said as he sat forward “they take incredible strain on the user, draining them of soul energy” he said as a thought discussed him “how did Todd gets his hands on them” he said as he stood and took a deep breath as he shook off the pain. “Jason didn't look so good” Duke said as Tim nodded “if he survived passed the video” he said “which is a huge if” Duke added as Dick shot him a look as Duke noticed Steph and smiled apologetically “there's no way, even with his unique biology that much of a beating from Superman he wouldn't of survived” Tim concluded as he noticed Dick pull out a handkerchief from one of his many pockets and hand it to Steph who was silently an emotional wreck as she cried without a sound “if the league brings him back again the strain could be to much for his brain” Barbara said as Bruce nodded “it took him almost a year to fully remember who he was last time and even then his emotions weren't like they were before” Bruce agreed. “What do we do?” Dick asked “if they convert Jason into a mindless killer no one is safe” he continued “he knows everything about all of us” Dick stated as Tim nodded “and in terms of combat skills the only one here with a chance of taking him out is you Bruce” Tim added as Bruce nodded “we can't give up on him” Steph said, it was the first words she’d spoken since she arrived. “Steph” Barbara said as Steph just shook her head “Jason hated this family with everything he had but when i needed him he still risked his own life and got me out of the asylum” she said as Dick just placed his hand on her shoulder “were not giving up were just looking at the facts” he said as she shook him off and stormed out “if you won't help him, i will” she said as she got on her bike and and shot of out of the cave as no one stopped her as Bruce muttered “just give her time” he said as everyone looked around awkwardly “so what's the plan?” Dick asked as Bruce shook his head “i've got to go and help with Superman at the watchtower” he said “while i'm gone Dick is in charge” he added as he walked to the boom tube gate “we will handle this situation together when i get back” he said as he vanished leaving everyone else in different levels of fear, confusion and sadness.


	32. refusing to repeat the same mistake

As soon as Dick got to his apartment he grabbed a bag and started to pack, he didn't care what Bruce said, he let Jason down once and he refused to let it happened again. He threw a bunch of his stuff into a duffel bag, his stealth suit some antitoxins for the league’s most used poisons and an assortment of gadgets as he zipped it up and walked to the door as he opened it. 

Steph knew Dick, at least knew where he stood in regards to Jason. He and Jason would've always be brothers in a bond she could never understand. She drove, but not to her apartment. Instead to Dicks as she went to her first and only drop box, Jason helped set it up for her, and it was closer to Dicks then her apartment was, she grabbed her go bag and shot to Dicks apartment as she got to his door and he opened it.

He looked at her bag and immediately shook his head “oh hell no” Dick said as he walked past her “you are not even slightly ready for this” he said as they walked down the hallway “come on Dick” she pleaded “nope” he said as they got in the elevator “why not” she asked as he looked at her “Jason has only ever asked me for one favor, ever” he said “care to guess what it was?” he asked as she looked down “to keep me safe” she muttered as Dick nodded “got it in one” he said as the doors opened “so here's the plan” Dick said “i'm going to nanda parbat” he said as he got to his car “and your going to go home” he finished as he threw his bag in the trunk. “I can help” she pleaded as Dick looked at her “Bruce is one of the most deadly fighters on the planet and even he doesn't go to nanda parbat unless there is literally no other option” Dick said as Steph raised an eyebrow “you saying i can't hold my own” she asked as Dick sighed as he opened the driver side door “i'm saying that you could probably take a couple but there are thousands of them” he said as she shrugged “Jason did the same calculation in the asylum, i owe him” she said as Dick groaned “chances of me getting in this car and going to nanda parbat without you following me and probably getting us both killed?” he asked as she considered the question before opening the passenger side door “it's not looking good chief” she said as she winked and slid in the car as Dick sighed and got in as well and closed his door “i swear i'm going to save Jason and he's going to kill me for bringing you” he said as she shrugged “toughen up dude, he's your little brother” she said as he scoffed “he's my little brother with a tendency to think before he acts” he replied as she laughed “i promise i will make sure he won't kill you” she said as she winked at him “i speak fluent Jason” she added as they both laughed.


	33. memories

The jet ride took about 4 hours, Bruce’s private jet had been modified a bit just in case of emergencies. It was fitted with an enhanced engine so it was completely silent and defence measure such as flares. As they sat in the cockpit, Dick of course being versed in flying. Steph sat in the co-pilot seat, she didn't know how to fly but it felt weird for her being alone in a private jet. “So you knew Jason” Steph said breaking the silence as she added “when he was robin” as Dick nodded “it was a couple month after i became Nightwing” he said as he focused on the sky in front of them “what was he like?” she asked “before everything” she added as Dick sighed “he was sarcastic a joker, he was so full of life” Dick said smiling “he made Bruce smile, and i wasn't even sure that was possible” he said “do you know the story of when Bruce first met Jason?” he asked as she shrugged “all the file said was they met in crime alley” she said as Dick smiled “he was stealing the batmobiles tires” he said as she looked at him shocked “really?” she asked laughing as Dick nodded “Bruce came back to the Batmobile and it was missing a tire as it was up on bricks and Jason was working on the second as Bruce was surprised to be sure” Dick said as Steph smiled at the story “Jason then hit Bruce with a tire iron and ran away” he finished as Steph laughed again “if i knew hitting Bruce with a tire iron was all it took to be robin i'd of just done that” she said as Dick chuckled “Jason was on the streets, his mother died when he was 8 and he never really knew his father” Dick said as he shook his head “but he still had this glee, this spark which just kind of made you smile” he said as Steph had a faint smile on her lips as Dick sighed “it sounds like he was a good kid” she said as Dick nodded “he had amazing potential as well” he said “he learnt french and german in a month as well as all the other stuff Bruce had him learning” he said “by the end he was smart, as much as Tim denies it, Jason is as smart as any of us” he said “he was always ready for the next challenge” he continued “but he was cocky” he said as his smile faded “he always thought he could do anything” he said “that's how the Joker caught him” he said “i wasn't there” he said full of shame “i was on mission with the Titans off world” he said “i got back and found out on the computer that he died” Dick said as Steph nodded “that's what you mean when you said you let him down” she said quietly as he nodded “maybe if i was there, looking, i could of found him” he said as Steph shook her head “Bruce, Barbara and everyone else who was there was looking for him” she said “if they couldn't the i doubt you would've of made a difference” she said as Dick nodded, but she knew he still blamed himself.

“What do you think we will find?” she asked as Dick brought the plane to a land. “What do you mean?” he replied as she looked at him “when we get there” she said “do you think Jason will be alive?” she asked as Dick shrugged as he got out of his seat and grabbed his bag “i think Ra’s took him for a reason and Jason's probably alive” he said as Steph rose out of her seat as well and looked at him “but?” she said as Dick looked down “if he was brought back the chances of his memories being in tackt are a million to one” he said as they went into the main area of the plane and Dick started to get change into his stealth suit “so even if we find him, if he has no memories he won't come with us willingly” he said as he zipped up his suit and pulled out a small dart and she looked at him “what's in that?” she asked as he looked at her “a strong slow acting poison” he said as she looked at him shocked “don't worry it’ll put him on his ass long enough for us to get him out but his healing will fix him before it kills him” he said as she nodded “just stay behind me at all times ok” he said as she nodded.


	34. your getting slow

Steph was nervous, she knew she wanted to help Dick, but she also knew how far out of her depth she was. She and Dick used a passage Batman once found that was only used by high ranking members of the league it lead straight to the main area and wasn't guarded because only the most trusted members knew of its existence. “What's the plan?” Steph whispered at Dick who was only inches away and yet still shrouded in the darkness of the tunnel “if they want to use Jason or resurrect him they will keep his body in the room Talia uses when she stays at the league” he said as she knitted her eyebrows “why would he be there” she said as he scoffed “because Ra’s respects Jason and besides his own chambers” he said “and Jason screwed Talia once” he said as as Steph make a shocked squeak “what?” she asked as Dick as he sighed “it was during his training” he said “Bruce screwed over Ra’s, badly, and Talia thought it would hurt Bruce” he said as Steph made a gagging sound “and Jason agreed?” she asked as Dick nodded, a action she could only just see “he thought it would hurt Bruce as well” he said as Steph felt oddly queasy about Jason and Talia. “Jealous?” Dick asked innocently as Steph scoffed “as if Greyson” she said as he chuckled “ok this is the entrance” Dick said barely a whisper “from now on silence” he said as he pushed on the stone wall and it slid open, he held it open for Steph then slid it back shut. They came out in a hallway ahead of them a path leading to the lazarus pit the left to the main area, somewhere they definitely should go. And the right path leading to the chambers for the demon head and his guests. Dick pointed to the right as he motioned for her to keep watch on their tails as they move forward. Dick creeped down the hall as he watched two league members stand guard over a set of double doors as Dick tried his best to piece together the lay out from Damian’s stories and Bruce’s reports. The doors he was looking at were either for Ra’s personal chambers or Talia’s but he didn't known, he needed a way to find out which without alerting Ra’s. he was forming a plan when he heard footsteps from behind as Steph tapped his back twice alerting him to two people coming up behind them. Dick shot out from the corner and took out the first with a strike to the throat causing him to collapse and he hit the next in the stomach as he too doubled over unconscious as Steph zipped around the corner as she grabbed one body and Dick grabbed the other as they pulled them into the room and closed the door.

The room was dark, Dick could barely see a thing. He looked at Steph as she dragged the body to the corner as Dick got tackled to the side by what felt like a battering ram as he fell to the side and felt one hand on his neck as an elbow pinned his left hand as another hand pinned his right as he heard a voice “your getting slow brother” the voice said as the weight moved off and the torches in the room ignited all at once as Dick saw Jason, bandaged, standing over him offering his hand out for Dick to grab “you gonna get up?” he asked as Dick just stared at him “i'm….uhh” Dick said as he grabbed his hand “i mean we” Dick said as he let Jason pulled him up “were here to save you” he said as a swarm of league members burst through the door and knocked Dick and Steph to the ground which got Jason's attention.

“Hold” he said calmly as all the league members froze and he walked to Steph and helped her up “you shouldn't be here” he said as she tackled him into a hug then pulled away and punched him as he winced “oww” he said dramatically as a league member put a knife to Stephs throat as Jason grabbed the blade and crushed the league members wrist and keeps hold as he falls to his knees “now what on god’s green earth” Jason said as he twisted the league members arm behind his back and raised him off the ground “made you think that was a clever idea” Jason said as the other members didn't do a thing to try and stop him “Jason” Steph said as she put a hand on his free arm “let him go” she said as Jason sighed and dropped him “fine” he muttered as the league member slams to the ground. “Jason?” Dick asked as he stood watching the assassins with weapons at his chest. “What's happening?” he asked as Jason shrugged as he looked at the dozen or so members and waved his hand “leave” he said as they all followed his order and left “what's happening?!?” Steph asked as the doors closed “care to guess Dick” Jason asked as he cracked his neck “they want you as the next demon head” he said as Jason pointed at him “bingo” he said as Dick nodded “so there trying to recruit one of us, what is it tuesday?” Dick said as Steph looked between them “WHAT?” she said as Jason and Dick looked at each other “well Ra’s has a thing for trying to recruit either me, Dick, Bruce…” Jason started as Dick finished “Tim or Damian” he said as Jason nodded “and tried to make us a high up in the league, or the next head of the demon” he explained as Steph looked at them “why have i never been recruited” she said as Dick and Jason looked at each other “well…” Jason said “Ra’s thinks because were Bruce's chosen were special” he said as Steph looked offended “but i was a robin as well” she said as a voice behind spoke “yes but the other Robins were always better weren't they” the voice said as Steph jumped towards Jason as he laughed “it's ok it's just Talia” he said as she turned and saw her “a pleasure i'm sure” Talia said as Dick clenched his fists.


	35. so what is he?

“Woah” Jason said as he rested a hand of Steph shoulder and raised a hand towards Dick “peace brother” Jason said as he nodded at Talia who nodded back at him. “Stephanie this is Talia” Jason said as Dick mumbled “and by the way all the stories are true” as Jason chuckled “like she’s the only one in the room with a shady past” he said as Dick just scoffed “shady?” he asked “catwoman has a shady background” he said “she is straight up evil” he said pointing at Talia who just shrugged “what you think means little to me Greyson” she said as Jason coughed “wow i survived a 1 on 1 with superman for this” he said as Steph turned on him, getting in his face, “that's another thing” she said as Jason tried to back up and fell onto the bed behind him as he laughed and rubbed the back of his head “well, supes hit me” he said as he used his other hand to pull down the bandages so Steph could see two burnt holes going straight through Jason chest “woah” Steph said as Jason nodded “yeah it's weird right” he said as he put the bandages back in place “when i was about to die Talia showed up and gave me some of the lazarus water, not enough to fix me, just enough to keep me going for a couple days while i decide” he said as Dick walked around the bed and looked at him “decide what?” he asked “to join at his side?” as Talia spoke “he is to be the next head of the demon” she spoke as Dick just looked at Jason shocked as Steph spoke “Jason you didn't” she said as Jason shrugged “nice to see the confidence you have in me” he said as Talia spoke “it's true he's hasn't yet chosen the correct path” she said as Dick turned on her “correct path?” he asked as she nodded “he is the chosen” she said as Dick laughed “that's rich” Dick said “was it ‘chosen’ when you asked me, or Tim, or your own son?” he asked as Talia just shook her head “Jason is special” she said as Jason laughed “well she’s not wrong” Jason said as Steph just scowled at him “not now” she said as she looked at Talia “why is Jason special?” she asked as Talia looked at Jason, ignoring the others “do you wish to inform them?” she asked as Jason nodded probably easier from me” he said as she nodded “in which case i will go and inform father of this development” she said as Jason asked as she left “give me a heads up if wants to kill anyone” as she just closed the door and Steph looked at Jason “so why are you so special?” she asked as Dick nodded “yeah i'm curious as well” he said as Jason looked at him “really?” i assumed you would've at least had a guess” he said as Dick thought for a while “is it something about your resurrection?” he guessed as Jason winked “see you got it in one” he said as Dick just raised his hand “i'm still not seeing the connection” he said as Jason nodded “then i’ll explain, you see since i had a ‘perfect resurrection’ the pit affects me differently” he said as he winced and rubbed his wounds subconsciously “the pit fixes Ra’s” he said “at least well enough for a time” he said as Dick nodded “the pits effects aren't good in the long term” he agreed “Ra’s is what? 500. The pits not gonna heal him the same” Dick said as Jason nodded “but during my resurrection the lazarus pit’s water was infused into my DNA so when i take a dip in the pool it will effect me the same way every time” he said as Dick ran his hand through his hair “woah” he said “that would make you…” Dick said as Jason nodded “immortal?” he said “in a manner of speaking, yes” he said as Steph sat on the bed next to him “but that's only if you say yes” she said as Jason sighed “yeah” he said “and how long do you have if you say no?” she asked as he shrugged “a day, maybe two” he said as she looked at him shocked “we can get you back to the cave, get you help” she said as he shook his head “nothing would heal me” he said as he tapped his head and winced in pain “firstly, ow. And secondly technically speaking i'm dead” he said as he offered his wrist and Steph tried to find his pulse “what” she said as he shrugged “i don't really get it either” he said “the waters seemed to of kept me up and around but the actual life part seemed to be a term and condition of me saying yes” he said as she looked at him differently “that makes no sense” Dick said “if your dead then the water would either do nothing or bring you back it would of caused whatever this is” he said as Jason nodded “i thought the same thing but i couldn't think of another reason” he said as the doors swung open “i hear we have uninvited guests” the voice said as Dick turned and it was Ra’s “yeah” Jason said as he stood and got in front of Dick “yeah, family business” he said as Ra’s looked at the three of them “yet none of you share blood” he said as Jason winked “well there are adoption papers that would've tell you me and Dicky bird are Brothers” he said as Ra’s looked at Stephanie “and i already known of your feeling for her” she said as she looked away and inched down the bed towards Jason and Dick. “well i hazard a guess that they here to return you to Gotham?” he said as Jason chuckled “well you must of seen it coming” he said “saving people is literally all they do” he said as he waved his hand behind himself at Dick and Steph. “While it's true i assumed they would come to get you” he said “i never guessed she would've of been allowed” he said as Jason chuckled “do you really think any of us really listen to Batman” he asked as Ra’s nodded “besides that grandson of mine, no i guess not” he agreed as he looked past Jason “you will now return to the Detective and inform him of Jason's condition” he said as Dick cut in “what condition is that exactly?” he asked “he's not alive” he added “and he's too annoying to be dead” he finished “love you too bro” Jason said as Dick just scowled at him “so what is he” Dick asked as Ra’s considered the question but didn't offer an answer and Dick just shook his head “you have no idea” he said as he walked past Jason and got within a meter of Ra’s “and that's why he’s here” Dick said as Jason's eyes slowly wided as if a new idea was sprung lose because of Dicks statement “your right” Jason said as Ra’s looked at him “you honestly trust the word of this man who wasn't even on the planet while you were killed” he said as Jason walked past Dick “the funny thing is” Jason said as he leaned into Ra’s ear “Dick has this annoying habit of still being my brother” he said as he shot his hand out and pushed against Ra’s chest as he went flying and slammed into the wall behind him as it cracked as Talia looked at him “what have you done” she said as Jason looked at her “i'm sorry Talia” he said as he shot out his hand as it connected with a nerve cluster on her neck and she collapsed as Jason lifted her and placed her on the bed. “We need to go” Jason said as he looked at Dick “move quick, stay behind Steph and i'll stay in front” he said as Dick nodded as Steph felt like a child “i can looked after myself” she said as Jason put his hand on her cheek and looked her in the eye “it's not that Blondie” he said winking “i just care less for Dick’s life than yours” he said as she chuckled “that's the spirit” he said as he walked towards the unconscious guard as he took his sword and it's holder as he put it on himself then took the others bow and quiver as he looked at Dick “there's going to be death if there needs to be” he said as Dick made a face like he was trying to process the statement as he nodded “only if it's necessary” Dick agreed as Jason slung the bow over his back as well. “Let move” Jason said as they walked out and Jason barricaded the door behind them.


	36. thudding

As they rounded the corner Jason raised his hand in a fist, a symbol they knew to mean stop. Jason stood tall, still in his pajamas with a sword and bow looking weird, as he rounded the corner as he saw a troop of 6 patrolling as Jason felt something in the back of his head like a thudding getting louder and louder as he walked towards them, these were the same people who were in his room as he noticed the first wasn't moving his right arm at all. “sir , what are you doing” one asked in a heavy australian accent, which on some level made Jason laugh internally. an australian assassin? He thought as he continued towards them with the thudding getting louder in his head as he grabbed the first two guards around the neck as he threw them each to the side as they slammed into the walls and crumpled to the ground as he kicked out his foot and the third slammed into the one behind him as they were both taken out as the fifth drew his blade as Jason grabbed his wrist twisted it and pushed as he grabbed the handle and twisted getting the blade away as he smashed the handle against his face as the fifth crumpled and Jason saw the sixth started to retreat as Jason ran behind him as he jumped and shot off the wall rolled and landed in front of the sixth and he shot up and ran the blade through their stomach as Jason felt a heat build through his chest as he saw new pools of blood form on the sixth guard which wasn't from any of Jason's attacks as Jason ripped their shirt open and saw the wounds that looked identical to Jason's as he ripped at his bandages and his wound, it had gone. “So that happened” Jason mumbled as he noticed he felt better, more alive as the sixth fighter seemed to decompose, not quite decomposition more he was being drained of energy. Jason watched as he crumpled to dust leaving Jason with a million question as he walked back towards the corner. “It's clear” Jason said as they also walked around the corner as Jason took the lead as Dick looked at them all “their alive?” Dick said as Jason nodded as Steph glanced at the pile of dust with a sword lying next to it but she didn't mention it. “You using the passage?” Dick asked as Jason nodded “we have to be quick he said as he hurried down the path “as soon as the league notice something’s up they go after the transport first so we’re stuck” he said as Dick nodded as he picked up his speed to as Steph went to jog but her leg back spasmed and before she knew it Jason was catching her as he seemed to work out what was wrong “your back hasn't healed fully” he said lifting her in his arms as they got to the passage as they heard yelling down the hall as Jason passed Steph to Dick “go” he said quietly as he pushed open the passage “the only people who know your here are unconscious” he said as he drew his sword “i’ll by you 5 minutes then follow you but if you need to leave before then you get the hell out of dodge” he said as Steph tried to Argue and Jason put his hand on her cheek “i’ll see you in a bit Blondie” he said as he put pressure on two points of her neck and she fell asleep “get her out of here and i swear if you come back i'll shoot you” Jason said as Dick nodded “six minutes at the air strip Bruce used during the whole ‘Damian incident’” he said as Jason nodded and shot down the corridor and Dick put Steph over his left shoulder and double tapped on his emblem and it lit up like a torch as he set of down the passage with the door closing behind him. 

Jason heard the thudding in the back of his head again as he charged towards the swarm of soldiers. He grabbed the first around the neck as he slammed him into the ground killing him the moment his head connected with the ground, he then sliced in an arch killing three other soldiers. The thumping in Jason's head grew unbearably loud as his vision went black.


End file.
